Fruit Juice
by goldpiece
Summary: After a hard day at work, all Brennan wants is a peach. This story is very much an M. do not read if you have delicate sensibilities.
1. Chapter 1 Peaches

A/N: This is a brain child of Wolfy and myself. You'll never look at peaches the same way again.

Temperance opened the door to her fridge after a long day at the Jeffersonian. The case she and Booth had just finished with had been draining, and for once, she was looking forward to having a weekend free. She pulled a peach from the fridge, and after shutting the door, washed it off. As she was about to take a bite from the succulent fruit, her doorbell rang. With a sigh, she walked to the door and opened it, surprised to see her partner standing there. He smiled at her and held up her jacket. "You left it in the car," he said as he stepped into the apartment. She took it from him and threw it over the back of her couch.

"Do you want anything to drink?" She asked as she finally took a bite out of the peach. Booth watched as the juice slowly dripped down her chin, leaving a small trail down her neck. His attention remained on the trail, and his heart began to race at the thought of how a peach-covered Brennan would taste. His tongue darted out his mouth to wet his dry lips. Brennan closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure at the taste of the fresh, juicy fruit. Booth groaned in response. _I can't take this anymore_, he thought. Brennan was startled when she felt a slight pressure on her face. Opening her eyes she saw Booth standing before her. His thumb lightly wiped the juice from the corner of her mouth. The look in his eyes was intense and Brennan wondered what he was thinking behind those pools of melted chocolate.

She watched as he slowly brought his thumb to his mouth and sucked the juice from it. Her mouth went dry. As she was held in the grip of his gaze, she held the fruit out and choked on the word. "Peach?" Booth smiled at her before bringing his hand up and covering hers to hold the fruit still. Slowly he brought the peach to his mouth and bit into it. Brennan swallowed hard, her heart suddenly in her throat. Booth chewed slowly, never letting go of Brennan's hand or her eyes. As his tongue flicked out to capture the spare bit of juice that escaped from the fruit, Brennan stopped him. She reached up and swiped her own finger across his lips. As the soft pad of her finger was about to leave his lips, Booth caught it in his mouth, slowly sucking the juice from it. Again Brennan swallowed hard and felt her eyelashes flutter shut. Booth took a small step toward her, and touched the corner of her mouth with his. The sharp inhale from Brennan only encouraged him, and his tongue darted out. Her skin was still sticky sweet with peach juice.

She whimpered as his lips followed the trail of the juice, his tongue darting along to lick up the sticky nectar. Her only lifeline was the fruit that she still held in her hand. Brennan arched her head back as Booth reached her throat to give him better access in his torturous ministrations. Booth pulled back ever so slightly, and when Brennan felt his lips again they were at the base of her neck. His tongue darted out once again, and slowly, painfully slow, he trailed up her neck. When he got to her chin, he pulled away, and Brennan opened her eyes to look at him. Booth stood close, but still the only part of them that touched were their hands- wrapped around the soft, fuzzy fruit. Brennan squeezed the fruit a little as her hand shook, and watched as the juice ran down onto Booth's hand and forearm. With her free hand, she gently pulled his away from the fruit and brought it to her lips. She slowly licked the juice from his hand, kissing his calloused palm as she made a feather light trail of kisses onto the smoother skin of his arm. She paused over his tattoo and sucked gently. Seeley groaned and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensations that coursed up his arm.

Never had a woman's kiss brought him to his knees, yet that was what was about to happen. Booth felt his legs grow weak, and he didn't know how much more he could take. Opening his eyes, he moved his arm out of her grip and caressed her face with it. He then reached out and took the peach from her grip. He brought it to her mouth, but instead of letting her take a bite, he slowly rubbed the fruit across her lips. Brennan looked at him curiously, but didn't say anything. Booth let the hand with the peach fall away and brought his free hand back. Slowly he brought his lips to her mouth. Pausing a millimeter from her lips, Booth's tongue darted out and traced over them. Brennan inhaled sharply. She fought the urge to capture his mouth with her own as he continued his own slow trace of hers. After what seemed to be a lifetime, she felt Booth take her bottom lip between his teeth and suck on it. She snaked one hand up around his neck to steady her weakened body.

Brennan felt a low rumble go through Booth's body as he slow sucking turned into a full kiss. Brennan allowed him to invade her mouth with his tongue. Heat filled her body and settled in the pit of her stomach. Her own tongue rubbed up against his, and she could still taste the juice lingering there. With his free arm, Booth encircled her waist and pulled her body up against his own. Booth couldn't get enough. The taste of the peach mixed with what had to be Brennan's own was intoxicating. And what was more amazing was that Brennan was responding. She tightened her arm around his neck. She clung to him like he was the only thing holding her up. _We have to stop, we have to stop!_ Brennan's mind screamed at her as Seeley let go of the peach that she still cradled in her own hand and slid his hand into her hair, angling her head for better access.

For once, in a long while, Brennan pushed aside her logical thoughts and let emotion carry her. As Booth deepened the kiss, she moaned against his mouth. Behind closed eyelids, fireworks exploded, and Brennan found herself unwilling to pull away- to break the kiss. She felt Booth's body react, and it made her own tingle. Slowly, she was backed up until she was pressed between the wall and Booth's hard body. With a wicked grin, Temperance tugged at his shirt, pulling it off his body. He moved away from her slightly, reaching for her shirt, but she stopped him. She brought the peach to his chest and rubbed it over his muscles. He groaned as her lips met his flesh and she sucked the juice from his nipple. Booth's eyes drifted shut as Brennan's tongue flicked over the harden nub. _How the hell can she do this to me?_ he thought. Brennan licked at the juice, placing a kiss on his chest, then his neck. The hand with the peach traveled up his body just ahead of her mouth. She ran her free hand around his body and dragged her nails across his back.

Booth felt his knees buckle under her ministrations. He slid to the floor with her, rolling until she was on her back. She looked into his eyes, which were darkening by the second. As he captured her lips once more, he slipped his hands under the hem of her shirt and moved it up her torso, stopping its upward climb just below her breasts. Brennan took in a sharp inhale. Her flesh was on fire. Her breasts ached and her most sensitive spot between her legs throbbed. She arched herself against his body, hoping that he would hurry to the rescue and give her the release that she desperately needed, but Booth had other plans. He wrestled the peach from her shaky grip, and then squeezed it ever so slightly, watching as small drops of the sweet nectar dripped onto her skin. He lowered himself and began to ever so gently flick his tongue over the juice before sucking it from her soft flesh. Brennan inhaled harshly, but found herself incapable of breathing back out. She squirmed under him, reaching for him, but he only held her hands still as he continued the sweet torture. Booth smiled up at her as he squeezed the peach again and the juice splattered on her stomach. His smile turned almost sinister as he dropped his head. Brennan clawed at his shoulders when his tongue circled her belly button and then dipped in. She squirmed as he placed kisses on her stomach, then up her rib cage. He used his free hand to push up her shirt. He stopped to look at her body, at her taut abs, her perfect breasts. Booth leaned down and kissed the top swell of one breast and then the other. His tongue slipped between the fabric of her bra and her skin.

Temperance whimpered. She felt pressure building in her system, but hadn't been able to release it. She felt as though she was going to explode. "Seeley." The name slipped from her lips on a shuddering breath. Booth looked at her, his eyes hooded from lust, a smile spreading over his features.

"Say it again," he murmured, his fingers making feather-light circles over her taut nipples through the satin of her bra.

"Seeley." Booth moved up and kissed her lips. It was slow, and deep, and Brennan thought she was going to orgasm right then. But Booth pulled back, leaving her floating in limbo. He kissed her chin, her neck, above her breasts. For a brief moment he studied the front clasped bra, before he slowly undid the hooks. He paused between each one and placed a kiss on the newly exposed flesh. When he was done, he pushed the bra away from her breasts, careful not to touch. He licked his lips and then dropped a kiss to her chest around her breasts. Each kiss moved closer to her nipples, but never did he touch them. He hovered over one nipple and looked up at her. When he had caught her attention he spoke.

"Say it again," he command, in a ragged whisper. Brennan let out a breath before she answered.

"Seeley." The sound of his name falling from her lips, dripping with desire and passion made his heart skip. Finally he caught the hard nipple in his mouth. She cried out, her body beginning to shudder as she arched towards Seeley. In that moment, all brain function seemed to stop as sensations washed over and through her. Booth's name again fell from her lips. His tongue circled around the nipple before he lifted his mouth and moved to her other one. His free hand traveled down her body, and came to a rest between her legs. He heard her moan when he began to rub her through her pants. He had to fight for control of his own body, his erection pushing against the restraint of his own clothing. He finally let go of the nipple and placed a kiss between her breasts, down her ribs, and onto her stomach. He stopped at her waistband and, with slightly shaking hands he undid the button. Booth rocked back on his haunches and tugged gently at her pants. Brennan lifted her hips and allowed Booth to strip of her pants and panties. His eyes traveled over her, and he couldn't resist placing a trail of kisses from her belly button to the top of her bikini line. He ran his hands along her thighs and Brennan whimpered.

She looked at him and he could see her unspoken plea, but still he didn't give in. He just smiled at her, and when she reached for the buckle of his belt, he let her undo it. Finally it was his turn to shiver as her hands brushed across his stomach as she fumbled with the belt, and then the button of his pants. His eyes closed and his lungs filled rapidly with air when she touched him through the thin material of his slacks. It was her name on his lips. Booth groaned and let out a breath.

"Temperance." It sounded like a caress. Tempe pulled down his slacks and brushed her fingers across his thighs and erection.

"What was that?" She murmured. Booth let out a shuddering breath and reached for her, but she moved away from his grasp.

"Temperance." She reached for the fruit, which now sat, abandoned on the floor. She let a few drops of juice drop onto the skin just below his belly button.

"All is fair," she said, dipping her head and licking the sweetness of his skin. Booth swallowed, forcing back the growing emotion in his throat. She smiled up at him, and again he reached for her. She let him pull her to his body and kiss her.

"Temperance," he whispered against her lips, sending a shiver down her spine. Keeping her tightly against him, he laid her back down on the floor. "Temperance," he said again around a kiss. He could feel Brennan's body tense in his embrace. Tense with passion. Booth knew that she was close- had been for a while.

"Please." It was only one word, but in it Booth heard all the words she wanted to say. He heard her begging for release, heard her asking for it to be him that gave it to her. Kissing her deeply, he reached out for his pants, and removed his wallet.

One arm held her close, while he fumbled with getting a condom out. Finally, he pulled back from her, and used his teeth to rip the package up, before he captured her mouth again. He let go of her and pulled the condom from its package and then rolled it onto himself, never breaking the kiss. Booth kissed the side of her mouth, her jaw, and her ear.

"Say it," he whispered. Brennan arched herself against him. His permission rolled off her lips in an emotional murmur.

"Seeley." He settled between her thighs and after a moment's hesitation, slid inside her. Both gasped at the sensation, unable to move from the sheer pleasure. Slowly, as Booth thrust, he reached between them for her sensitive nub.

Booth kept the thrusts slow, even when she tried to quicken the pace. Brennan threw her head back and bit her bottom lip between her teeth. Booth's motion was steady, his thrusts and his gentle rubbing. She felt her heart race behind her ribs, and her body felt like it was about to explode. Booth could feel her begin to tighten around him, and he knew she was close. He could feel his own body getting close to a release. He stopped rubbing her and brought the hand up and placed it behind her neck, using it to lift her head up slightly so that he could kiss her. His thrusts became faster, and when she tried to pull away, he held on. Her nails dug into the bare flesh of his back. Finally she ripped her mouth from his. "Seeley," she called out, throwing her head back. Booth felt her tighten and then quiver around him as he continued to thrust faster now; her name came out in symbols with each thrust leading to his own release.

"Tem. Pe. Rance." His body went ridged and his eyes closed in pleasure.

Panting, they lay in each other's arms, unable to move, for fear it would break some sort of spell. After what felt like an eternity of heaven Booth opened his eyes and looked into Tempe's blue orbs. Never in his life did he think that he could feel the way she had just made him feel. He leaned down and kissed her gently, his eyes filled with satisfaction and all the emotions he felt for the beautiful forensic anthropologist.

"That was..." He couldn't find the words. Temperance looked up at him and smiled.

"Seeley?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking of having strawberries tomorrow," she told him with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2 Stawberries

A/N: Ask and ye shall receive.

Seeley Booth sat at his desk staring at an open folder. He had started out reading over a case that had been placed on his desk, and ended up letting his mind drift to his partner- in so many ways- Dr. Temperance Brennan. A smile tugged at his lips when his thoughts settled on yesterday and a very sweet- peach juice sweet- love making session. With a sigh, he let his eyes drift shut. He could still see her, her tight body, her kiss-swelled lips, her eyes full of desire and passion. The sound of his name on her lips...it still made him shudder. Of course, the best part had been her invitation to join her again tonight, and he was hell bent to be there.

"Booth," the voice of his boss filtered into his hazy mind, "Do you have that report for me yet?"

"No, I'm still working on it, sir." Cullen gave a sharp nod and left the office. Booth shook his head to clear out thoughts of Brennan and returned to the file. He read over the information, stopping at the description of a peach-colored shirt. _Damn_, he thought as his mind jumped back to the previous night. _I'm not going to get anything done._

Dr. Temperance Brennan moved back and forth in her office. Normally she didn't pace, but today…today she couldn't keep her mind on the facts at hand. An extraordinary find had been brought in, one that she should be excited about. Yet here she was, allowing her assistant to look over the skeleton of an ancient man because her thoughts were elsewhere, on a different man, one that was definitely alive. Brennan smiled as her mind flashed back to the night before. When Booth showed up at her door, she had no idea where things would go. Her heart skipped a beat as she remembered what he smelled like, how his body felt under her fingers, and how he reacted to her touch.

How could he do that to her? How could she react so much to one human being? It was as if in that time, they were the only two humans in existence. Time seemed to stop and fly at the same time. Never had she experienced something like that in her life. What had compelled her to invite him over again? Why was she so irrational, and worst of all, why did she want him to come back so badly?

"Peach?" asked Angela as she stepped into Tempe's office. Tempe looked at her friend and then the fruit in her outstretched hand. She could feel her cheeks becoming hot and red, could feel her stomach tighten up and her legs begin to go weak. Tempe noticed the strange look that Angela was giving her, and she gave her a little smile.

"No," Tempe answered, as she grabbed up her belongings and left the office. "I would much prefer strawberries," she called back. Angela watched her leave the lab and wondered what that was about, as she began to eat the rejected fruit.

Temperance rushed to the store and headed straight for the fruit. It hadn't occurred to her the night before that she didn't actually have strawberries, so she would have to purchase said fruit before her rendezvous with Booth. Her cheeks began to burn the same color as the delectable berries, and Temperance began to look over the produce section with a new appreciation.

With her selection made- two precious packages of red and ripened strawberries, she left the store and headed back to her apartment. She wasn't sure what time Booth was going to show up, but she was determined to be there waiting. _Wait, _she thought. _When did I start waiting for a man?_ When the man is Seeley Booth, a voice in her head answered. Tempe smiled to herself, pulled to a stop in her designated parking spot, and hurried into her apartment building.

_Do I change, or do I stay dressed like this? What's he expecting? God, I feel so...I don't know what I feel. Gah! How can he do this to me?_ Temperance hurried around her apartment, the urge to straighten the compulsively neat apartment filling her mind, but there was nothing to do. Nothing to do, but wait and prepare.

Luckily, she didn't have to wait long. A knock on the door pulled her attention to it. Her apartment suddenly felt very small, and Tempe wondered if this was such a good idea. _Kinda too late to think about that_, she scolded herself. Another knock came to the door, and she found herself moving toward it, slowly, as though her legs wouldn't carry her any faster. Finally she was standing there, at the door, the only thing between her and the man on the other side. With a deep breath, Tempe opened the door.

Seeley stepped into the apartment, pulling Temperance into his arms at the same time. His lips met hers in a searing kiss that told her exactly how much he had thought about her during the day. They moved farther into the apartment, Seeley kicking the door shut with his foot. Finally, when the need to breathe was overwhelming, they broke apart and looked at each other.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you." he said, his voice raspy with lust.

"Oh, really?" Tempe said, circling his neck with her arms, and stoking the back of his neck. "If it had this effect on you," she teased, rubbing her hips against his erection, "then it must have been an…uncomfortable day."

"You have no idea," he told her, dropping another kiss on her mouth. One arm stayed tightened around her waist as the other one moved to her face. His fingertips left her skin on fire. Tempe broke the kiss and smiled at him, before stepping out of his embrace and taking his hand.

"Come on," she said, giving a slight tug.

"Where to?" Booth asked, following her down the hallway. Her response was a wicked smile. Seeley groaned, more in anticipation than in annoyance. She led them to her bedroom, which at that moment seemed a shrine to the FBI agent. Candles were everywhere, and the sweet smell of strawberries filled the air from scented candles. He looked over to the bed and saw a carefully placed platter overflowing with the red berries, and small bowls filled with various toppings encircled it.

"You did…all this? For me?" Seeley asked, looking over at Temperance. She was wringing her bottom lip between her teeth, suddenly nervous.

"Hey," he said, pulling her into his arms. "Don't be nervous," he said. "I love it, I just wasn't expecting you to do all this." He waved a hand to imply the room.

"I just thought…that…you know." Tempe stopped speaking, aware that her words weren't making any sense. Instead she smiled, rose up to her tiptoes and gave him a kiss. "You up for those strawberries now?"

Seeley grinned and gave her a small, teasing peck on the lips. He reached over to the platter and picked up one of the berries. Slowly, he brought it towards her lips and traced them with the fruit. As she was about to take a bite, he moved the fruit away and took a bite himself.

"I always did like these." He murmured as he swallowed the bit of red fruit. Tempe caught his hand and brought it to her mouth, where she took a bite of the same berry.

"Yes," she said, licking the juice from her lips. "They are good aren't they?"

"You know how to make them better?" Seeley asked, touching the small amount of berry that was left to her neck.

"How's that?" she asked. Her eyes drifted shut, as his mouth touched her skin, gently sucking her neck.

"If you were naked, and I was eating them off you," he whispered in her ear. Tempe's heart pounded and her mouth went dry. Never had she wanted to undress so fast in her entire life, especially if Booth would continue to look at her like that. She fought the urge, however, and decided to take things slowly. A small smile played at her lips as she reached for a strawberry.

"You know what else makes these taste better? A little chocolate." She unbuttoned her shirt enough to expose her cleavage, then took the strawberry and dipped it into the bowl of chocolate. She trailed the fruit from her collarbone to the edge of her breasts, then brought the berry to her lips and took a small bite.

Booth shivered and felt his whole body respond. His tongue darted out and licked his suddenly dry lips. Tempe looked up at him through her lashes. Chocolate clung to the edges of her mouth. Booth stepped forward, and leaned down. Touching the flesh about her breasts, he licked the chocolate off, slowly dragging his tongue up, and then cleaned the chocolate from her mouth.

"Why don't we just get rid of this?" he said, as he finished unbuttoning her shirt. "I know a few more places that chocolate would taste good." It was Tempe's turn to shudder as his hands slid over her body, removing the shirt. His deft fingers brushed along the sides of her breasts as he reached back to remove the lacy garment.

"Much better," he said and grabbed a piece of fruit, submerging it into the chocolate. Booth brought it quickly to Tempe's body and watched as the chocolate dripped down onto her nipples. She gave a small whimper in anticipation, her nipples going erect under the warm liquid.

Booth smiled, and the flickering flames of the candles danced in his eyes. Tempe knew that tonight wouldn't be a replay of the last. No, tonight would be a slow process of two lovers exploring each other's bodies. Tempe let her head roll back slightly and her eyes half close, as Booth kissed her neck, and her collarbone. She took a sharp inhale when she felt his mouth touch the top of her breast. Tempe put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself, and dug her nails into the flesh, when Booth closed his mouth around one of her nipples.

The sweet chocolate mingled with the wonderful taste of Brennan, heightening Seeley's senses. He was aware of every movement her hands made over his back and neck, every bit of her skin that came into contact with his, making him shudder. He released her and took a deep shuddering breath. Their eyes met before he dipped his head down to her other breast, repeating the process of making her tingle.

When Seeley stood up again, Tempe smiled at him, and he saw…_something…_ pass across her face. With a steady hand, she slowly began to unbutton his shirt, and then pushed it off his shoulders and to the floor. Slowly, she drug her nails lightly down his chest, and then reached over for a strawberry. Tempe brought it to her mouth and took a bite. Licking her lips, she waggled her eyebrows, and then ran the berry over his muscles, stopping at each small, hard nipple. She continued the fruit's path down across his stomach, and circled his belly button. Tempe smiled at every sharp inhale the berry caused him.

He closed his eyes as her lips began to follow the trail of the berry. Her kisses on his skin were feather light, almost not touching, but her cool breath sent chills coursing through his body, making him gasp. He could hear a throaty laugh escape Temperance as her hands lingered near the waistband of his pants, caressing the skin and making his muscles jump.

"You're killing me, you know that right?" he asked, taking her by the shoulders to make her stand.

"I thought that was the idea?" Tempe answered sweetly, placing a kiss on his neck. Seeley let his eyes close briefly and then opened them. Determined to take back control over the situation, he reached out to her, and tugged at the button on her pants. With that done, and the zipper down, Seeley looped his thumps through belt loops and pushed the material over her hips. His fingers followed her pants, leaving her skin on fire, as his hands traced over her hips…down her thighs…her knees…her calves. Seeley squatted in front of her, and carefully helped remove her shoes and then pants. Then he placed kisses everywhere his hands had touched, until he was kissing her mouth.

Tempe moaned, closing her eyes and surrendering to the sensations. Seeley looked at her face with a soft smile playing on his lips. He reached to the platter and dipped his finger into a bowl containing whipped cream, then dabbed a bit on the pulse point of her neck. Her lips parted as he began to suck off the sweet substance. A sigh escaped Temperance's lips, followed by his name. Slowly, carefully, he trailed kisses up her jaw line, and then took her lips under his own. She allowed his tongue entry and brushed her own against it.

Seeley snaked one arm around her waist, pulling her tight against his body. In just a few steps, Tempe felt the back of her legs hit the bed. She lowered herself down and looked up at Seeley. _God, she's beautiful_, he thought to himself. Tempe lay back, and Seeley couldn't help but to stand there, looking at her wearing nothing but red satin panties and a smile. Seeley offered her his best smile while he reached for the chocolate syrup, and without a word, he drizzled it lightly across her breasts…her stomach…stopping his trail just above her bikini line.

He heard her whimper as the gooey chocolate made contact with her skin. Slowly, he grabbed a berry and traced it along the chocolate trail. He brought the strawberry to her lips and watched, fascinated as she took a bite from the fruit. He gave her a half smile before lowering himself over her. Starting from her panties, he licked the chocolate, his tongue making long, broad strokes across her skin. Brennan's hands tangled into his hair and gripped tightly as she moaned, the sensations driving her wild. The sensitive nub between her legs began to throb, and she bucked toward him uncontrollably.

"Not yet, Temperance," Seeley said, the use of her full name sending shivers through her. He reached up and ran a finger across her mouth, which she kissed. Then he continued licking the chocolate from her body. He placed a kiss on her neck and pulled back slightly to smile at her. Tempe circled her arms around his neck, and in one quick motion, she had him rolled over and was straddling his hips.

"All's fair," she told him, reaching for the whipped cream. She scooped the whipped cream from the bowl and ran it over his torso. His eyes were still fixed on the remaining chocolate that graced her breasts like an undergarment. With a wicked smile, she lowered herself over him, transplanting some of the chocolate onto him. He groaned, and Tempe could feel his erection throb. She raised an eyebrow at him, the lowered herself once again to clean his skin of the chocolate and cream.

Seeley closed his eyes and enjoyed the attention the good doctor was paying him. The feel of her tongue on his chest…his stomach, drove him crazy. Finally she placed a kiss just above his waistband, she slide her body down his legs, so that she could undo his pants and then slowly pull both pants and boxers off of him. Tempe loomed above him, her eyes taking him every inch of his chiseled form. Seeley smiled up at her, his dark brown eyes sparkling with desire. "You gonna stare all night?" he teased, making her meet his glaze and blush. Tempe ran her hands up his legs, lowering her body so that her breasts took the same path.

It was Seeley's turn to watch as her lithe body slid along his, setting his skin on fire. As Tempe reached her original position, Booth raised his head and slowly, ever so slowly flicked his tongue across her skin to capture a taste of the chocolate and cream covered woman straddling him. He fell back down, and then reached up and stoked her face. He smiled when she closed her eyes and leaned into his hand.

"You're beautiful," he told her, his voice raspy with yearning. Tempe opened her eyes and looked at him. She couldn't remember a time when a man had looked at her the way Seeley was. Desire, lust, longing, respect…and something she couldn't quite recognize all mixed together.

"Oh, Seeley," she murmured, unable to voice how she was feeling. Tempe leaned down over him and captured his lips with her own. Seeley was surprised by the surge of emotions he felt in the kiss, they seemed to mirror his own, including one intangible feeling that he couldn't quite place. He reached around, placing his hand to the back of her head and deepened the kiss.

Never breaking the kiss, Tempe worked to push her panties off. Seeley helped as best he could. He had to feel her skin…needed to stoke her. He wanted to explore this new feeling that neither one could voice. It tightened around his heart, and sucked the breath from his lungs. Finally, they were both nude, and Tempe could feel Seeley between her legs. He hadn't made a move to enter, and she understood the unspoken offer. He was giving her complete control. Seeley could sense her sudden nervousness, and didn't want to push. Although they had made love the night before, and although he wanted her more than he had wanted any other woman, this was Tempe's decision. If she wanted to stop- to walk away- then he would let her.

Tempe crawled off of Seeley, and the FBI agent had trouble hiding his disappointment until he saw what she was doing. She moved to her nightstand, opened a drawer, and pulled out a condom. A smile that equated to near joy sprung up on Seeley's lips, not because they were continuing, but because she was not rejecting his offer. He was giving her all of him, letting her decide on the next move. This…being with Temperance was something he'd wanted for a long time, and a wave of relief washed over him at the thought of her acceptance.

With a smile, Tempe climbed back into bed, and once again straddled him, this time on top of his legs, giving her access to his penis. Seeley watched in fascination as she tore open the condom wrapper and pulled it out, discarding the trash to the floor. Tempe smiled at him, her eyes dark beneath her lashes. Slowly, she placed the condom to the tip of his penis and with slow stokes, unrolled it. Seeley couldn't hold in the ragged breath that he took, filling his lungs with much needed air. Tempe leaned forward, her hips hovering above his, her hands on either side of his body. With a smile, she lowered her mouth and kissed him, a slow kiss that spoke every unknown emotion floating through them both. Seeley inhaled sharply when he felt her lower her hips. He could feel the warmth that waited for him, but he didn't move. Tempe was still in charge. She pulled back slightly to look at him.

"Say it," she said, and she could see in his eyes that his thoughts flashed quickly to the night before.

"Temperance," he answered, his voice low…a smile on his lips. Tempe returned the smile and then lowered herself onto him. Seeley gasped as he felt himself being enveloped by her. He closed his eyes as she began to rise and fall in her own rhythm. Booth reached up with his hand and caressed her silky thighs, reveling in the smoothness of her skin. Temperance wrapped her own hand around his and guided his hand until it was on her clitoris, inviting him to stroke her. He flicked a finger over the swollen nub in time with her movement, chuckling at the moan of pleasure his touch elicited.

Tempe sat straight up, rocking to the beating of her heart. She reached back with her hands and gripped Seeley's upper thighs. She let her head fall back, and her eyes close. Between the rocking of her own hips, and Seeley's finger moving to the same rhythm, Tempe felt herself reaching her climax.

"Come on, Temperance," Seeley said, softly, urging her on. He smiled as he watched her, her body tightening with anticipation. His smile grew when she said his name. It wasn't loud, but it was there…on her lips. Then she said it again, and again.

Seeley felt her tightening around him, her inner walls beginning to quiver. Tempe had gone stiff, and Seeley reached for her. With an arm wrapped around her waist, he rolled her over. He positioned himself over her, and then entered. Tempe clawed at his shoulders as the emotions started to become too much.

"Temperance, shh, it's okay." Booth whispered into her ear as he stilled his movement. If she was panicking, the last thing he wanted was for her to regret this…whatever it was that they had. Her eyes popped open and she stared at him with a wild, but confused expression.

"No," she gasped, trying to get her wayward emotions in check. "No, don't stop. Please don't stop." It was all the encouragement he needed, but he began slowly, ready to stop if Temperance said the word.

Tempe tightened her hold on him, but Seeley didn't mind. He was too lost in her blue eyes, the eyes that she was focusing herself to keep open. Tempe wanted to watch, wanted to see the emotions pass through his eyes when he finally climaxed. Again, she could feel her own body tightening, her chest swelling with…_something._ She drew her bottom lip in between her teeth. Seeley kept his gaze locked with hers. He knew he was getting close, and willed himself not to come. _Not yet, _he thought. _Not without her_.

"Come on, Temperance," he whispered. "Feel it. Ride it. Let go." Nobody had ever told her to let go. In fact, nobody had ever shown so much attention to her during sex- _but this isn't sex_, she corrected herself. She felt her body begin to quake, and Seeley knew she was there.

With a cry, her body arched into Booth, her walls tightening around him. He gave a final thrust and his own release came, sending his own body into convulsions. They both shook, latching onto each other as a lifeline to the sane thoughts that rapidly leaked from their brains. Never- _never_ had Temperance let herself feel this way. She had never experienced anything like what had occurred between them. It wasn't sex, it was something more, something completely comfortable and yet mind-blowing. Her eyes locked with Seeley's once more as she silently communicated how she felt. She just didn't have the words.

Seeley smiled, and took her lips with his own. It was a slow kiss, and Tempe returned it. Gently he eased out of her and rolled to his back, bringing her close to his side, their sweaty, chocolate covered bodies sticking together. They laid there silently, as their breathing calmed. Seeley kissed Tempe on the top of the head, and she snuggled closer, despite the heat.

"That was…" she began.

"I know," Seeley said softly. Tempe propped up on an elbow and smiled at him, her eyes betraying her emotions.

"Seeley, I," she stopped, not sure as to what to say. "I mean, that was more," she stopped again. Seeley reached up and stroked a finger down her cheek. He knew she wasn't ready to explore all those unnamed emotions they were both feeling, so he offered her a way out.

"How about we do mangos tomorrow?"

A/N: To Siapom, in answer to your question…he's just too tired at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3 Mangos

_A/N: First off, sorry for the delay. Secondly, We just wanted you to know that this chapter kinda got away from us. So we decided to split it up. You are now getting ready to read Chapter 3, Part 1. However, no promises as to when Chapter 3, Part 2 will be done._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Brennan stuffed her comforter into the washer after treating it thoroughly with spray and wash. Her tryst from the day before had left chocolate all over the comforter, and she needed to get it off, so Angela wouldn't have a reason to ask questions. At that thought, there was a knock on the front door, followed by the sound of keys in the front door. _Speak of the devil._ Tempe heard the door open and shook her head.

"Good morning Ange."

"Morning Sweetie!"

Angela moved through the living room. "What are you doing?" she asked her friend as she watched Brennan close the folding doors to her small washroom.

"Just doing a little washing," Brennan answered. Angela looked at her closely, taking in Brennan's slight glow and the small smile on her lips. "What?"

"You look...different today."

"I do?" Brennan asked, pushing by her friend. "Just the lighting. Are you ready to go?" Angela hurried after her.

"Wait just a minute. You want to go shopping?" Angela placed her hand on Brennan's forehead. "Are you sick?"

"No, I'm not. Can we just please go?"

"Okay. Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Um, possibly."

"Well that's a little vague there, Bren. You either are or you aren't."

"Okay, yes, I am, but I don't want to discuss it right now. Let's just get going." Brennan moved to the kitchen to grab her purse, and Angela took a moment to figure out what was going on. She moved down the hallway slightly and peeked into the bedroom. _Hmmm, the bedding's missing. Why Bren, you sly dog._ Angela stepped from the room to join Tempe as they left the apartment. Angela would get the answers to her questions one way or another.

The drive to the mall was done mostly in silence, at least on Tempe's part. Angela chatted off about this and that, filling her best friend in on all the rumors at the Jeffersonian. As they pulled into the parking lot of the mall, Angela asked, "So what is it again that we're looking for?" Tempe gave her a sly grin as the car came to a stop.

"Just a few...new items. Nothing important really. Just...new." Tempe got out of the car before Angela could ask again what they were looking for.

"Yeah, Sweetie, vague doesn't help. Do you have a little sexcapade or something that you're going to?" Angela teased. Brennan shot her a look before walking quickly into the department store ahead of her friend. Angela grinned. _Bingo._ "You so are meeting someone for sex. Who is it? Is it Booth? It has to be or you would have said something by now."

"Ange! I am not meeting someone for...that! Look can you just help me pick out a few things?"

"And does that few things include new, sexy underwear? Oh Bren, you've got to give me all the details."

"I can't give you details for something that I haven't done."

"If you haven't done anything, then why are you washing your bedding?" Temperance's cheeks burned a bright red to rival her hair.

"Angela," Tempe began in a stern voice, "People do wash their bedding from time to time. It does not indicate that one is having...sex." She dropped her voice for the last word.

"Yeah, and sometimes it does and this is one of those times," Angela said. "So? Who is it? Is it Booth?" Tempe rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated growl.

"No, okay, it is not Booth." Tempe hoped that Angela couldn't tell she was lying.

"Okay, then who?" _Who?_ Brennan thought to herself.

"Just...just...someone, okay, now can we just drop it?"

"Okay, sweetie," Angela said holding up her hands. "Don't get your panties in a wad. It means don't get all huffy."

"I know what it means," Tempe snapped. "Listen, all I just need some new underwear and stuff. Is that okay with you? Don't you want to buy new things just because sometimes?"

"Bren, you never want to buy new stuff just because. Oh this is so hot! Booth doesn't know, right? Oh, he'd flip if he knew you were seeing someone. Wait, is that why you were acting so strangely yesterday? Is that what the strawberries were for?" Angela let out a guffaw that brought all attention to herself and Brennan. Tempe ran a hand down her face and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Tempe and Angela wandered the lingerie department for an hour and a half before moving on to clothes and then on the food court. As the pair sat down at one of the small tables with their lunch Angela asked, "I'm going to the movies tonight, do you want to go?" Tempe shook her head no.

"No thank you."

"Oh, come on, Bren," Angela pleaded. "You never get out of the house...and it is Saturday night."

"What makes you think I'm not doing something?" Tempe questioned and Angela's brows shot to the ceiling.

"You've got a date with your mystery lover, don't you?" Tempe again shook her head no.

"No, I'm meeting Booth for dinner." Angela's grin grew wide at the news.

"Oh my gawd," she let out. "You dog, you. You're playing two men. Booth and No-Name guy."

"I most certainly am not!"

"Oh, you so are! I didn't think you had it in you, and since when is dinner out of the context of work something you do with Booth?"

"Ange, I have dinner with Booth every week, and generally it's outside of working hours."

"Yeah, but you always discuss work. I can't believe this. Temperance Brennan is playing the field. You go girl!"

"Would you keep your enthusiasm to a minimum, please?" Tempe looked around to make sure that no one was listening to her conversation. It was at that moment her cell phone rang. Her eyes flicked to it, but a split second too late. Angela picked it up off the table and answered it.

"Brennan's phone," Angela said.

"Angela?" the voice said after only a moment of silence.

"Oh, hey there, Booth." Tempe reached for the phone, but Angela leaned back in her chair, a smile on her face.

"Is Bones around?" Booth asked.

"Yes, she's here, but before I give her the phone, is it true?" Again Tempe reached for the phone.

"Give me the damn phone," she cursed, but Angela deflected her hand.

"Is what true?" Booth asked on the other end.

"Oh, you know what."

"Not for the first time, Angela, you've lost me. Care to explain?"

"Okay, play dumb. Are you and Brennan having dinner tonight?"

"Yeah," Booth answered, after saying a silent 'thank you' to God. _She only wants to know about dinner. "_We have dinner together quite often. Talk about work and things."

"Did you know Bren is sleeping with someone?" Angela let out a small yelp as Tempe finally got her fingers around the cell phone and jerked it away from her.

"Sorry about that Booth." Tempe glared at her best friend, who only smiled back wickedly.

"So she doesn't know, does she?"

"No."

"Well sorry to cause you the mental suffering right now, but I just wanted to say that I can't wait to see you this evening. Six o'clock good?"

"Sure. Six is fine." Angela reached for the phone, but Tempe slapped away her hand before glaring at her.

"Great. I'll pick you up. See you then." _Love you,_ he added silently.

"Okay, see you." Brennan hung up the phone and looked at her best friend. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Did what?" Angela asked sweetly. Tempe narrowed her eyes.

"You know what."

"Why should it matter? I mean, you and Booth are just partners and if you aren't playing the field then why not let Booth know you're sleeping with someone," Angela trailed off. Suddenly her eyes grew wide and she leaned in over the table. "Unless it's with another agent?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Tempe shot, gathering her trash and standing. "Are you ready to go?" Angela glared up at her friend.

"Something is going on, Tempe," she said, standing as well.

"Nothing is going on, Ange."

"Oh, there's is definitely something going on." Tempe shook her head, picked up her trash and walked away from the table.

"Angela, if there was something going on, I would tell you, but since there isn't, could we please just drop the subject.?"

"Fine, but you know I hate it when you lie to me. I'll figure it out whether you want me to or not."

XxXxX

Booth looked at his phone and shook his head. _That was a close one._ Now that he had the time settled on, he just needed to get everything ready. Dinner, then Brennan and mangos for dessert. He smiled, picked up his keys and left to go shopping. He wanted the evening to be special and had a lot of preparations to make.

XxXxX

Tempe stood in her bathroom, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She wasn't sure what Booth had in mind for the evening so she was a little unsure of what to wear. So she settled for a long dark red skirt that went to her ankles and a fitted V-neck black top. Her hair was down and on her feet were a strappy pair of black sandals. _Not too formal and not to casual,_ she thought. Tempe applied a small amount of makeup, and then stepped back to look at herself in the full-length mirror on the back of the door. Then with a satisfied nod, she left the bathroom.

Booth stood outside of Tempe's door dressed in black slacks and a blue dress shirt. In one hand he held a small, modest bouquet of flowers- one red rose, one white rose with pink tips and one yellow rose. Love, passion and friendship. All the things that he felt for his partner. Seeley took a deep breath, rubbed his free hand across his thigh and then knocked on the door.

Tempe's heart beat a little faster as she moved toward the door. This new thing with Booth, it was much more than physical, and it scared her a little. When she reached the door, she closed her eyes and took a deep, steadying breath. This was it. Yesterday was the point of no return, and now if she could just get over the feeling that she was tumbling headfirst into an unfamiliar abyss she should be fine.

She opened the door and smiled. Booth smiled at her and handed her the bouquet of flowers. She took it before leaning forward to capture his lips in a small kiss to thank him for the roses. It never ceased to amaze her how the man could make her feel. She pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes.

"You look incredible," he said as his gaze roamed over her body. The intensity there made her blush a little and grow warm.

"Thank you," she answered. "You don't look half bad yourself. Come on in." She turned away from him and walked toward the kitchen. Seeley stepped in, closed the door behind him and followed. He watched as she opened a cabinet and then stretched up to grab a small vase. "So where are we going tonight?" she asked, running water into the vase and then placing the flowers in it.

"If you don't mind," he began, "I thought we could go back to my place." Tempe turned to face him with one eyebrow raised.

"Now, Seeley," she said sweetly, moving toward him. "You really need to learn to control yourself." Seeley returned her smile while he reached out, wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her to him.

"Some things are beyond my control when you're around," he said before capturing her lips. When he pulled away he continued. "Although, I was thinking of cooking dinner for you before we start any of this. But if you want to just skip…"

"Dinner sounds great," Tempe interrupted, placing a hand on his chest.

"I thought it would," he grinned. "I have something very special planned that I hope you'll like." Brennan looked at him curiously. He watched her for a moment, wondering what she was thinking.

"I never pictured you as one to cook."

"Bones, just because we usually eat out doesn't mean I can't cook. Actually, I think you'll rather like it."

"Oh really, and why is that?"

"Because," he said as his lips dropped to the pulse point just behind her earlobe, "I picked it for you."

"Just for me?" she asked, as he took her hand and lead her from the apartment. Brennan stopped at the door, picked up her purse, and then allowed Seeley to tug her out into the hallway.

"Yup, but I'm not telling you. Not until it's done." Tempe cocked her head to one side and slightly stuck out her bottom lip.

"Please, Seeley," she said. He laughed and shook his head.

"No, and not even pouting is going to change my mind."

"Well, what if I cry and throw up?"

"Bones, it works for Parker, but somehow, I don't think the effect would be quite the same," he grinned. The drive back to his place was passed with friendly talk and a few double-meaning comments, causing both of them to blush.

"Booth," Tempe started as his apartment building came into view. "This," she waved a hand between them, "thing between us…"

"What about it?"

"I just...that is, what is it?" Seeley glanced over at her as he pulled to a stop in his spot.

"What do you want it to be?" Tempe shook her head.

"That's just it. I don't know." Seeley reached over and took her hand.

"It's okay not to know, Temperance," he told her. "And it's okay to be scared and nervous or whatever else. I am too."

"You are?" Seeley nodded his head.

"Of course I am. Tempe, this is all new to both of us. And we're taking a big chance, but you know what?"

"What?" she asked, never looking away from his eyes.

"There's nobody I want to take this chance with more." Tears welled up in Tempe's eyes, a reaction that surprised her more than anything. Booth looked at her, suddenly concerned.

"Hey, are you alright? What's wrong?"

"No one's ever...said that to me before, wanting to take a chance with me."

"Temperance, you're worth this and so much more. How could I not want to take that leap? It's one gamble I've been willing to make for a while now." Booth brushed away a tear as it slipped down her cheek. She leaned into his touch and smiled at him. A sensation tugged at his heart, and he leaned in to kiss her. It was sweet, reassuring, and made her feel safe.

"I want to take that chance too Seeley. I want...whatever this is. I want you." There was nothing but sincerity in her voice and expression, an innocence that he didn't often see in her that lit up her features. She smiled and his heart felt lighter.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go up and I'll get dinner started." Temperance nodded her agreement, and the two climbed out of the SUV. They met at the front of the vehicle, and Seeley held out his hand, his eye questioning. Tempe looked at the hand a moment before she smiled and took it. Seeley gave her a reassuring squeeze, and then they started toward the apartment entrance.

"So, tell me again, what are we having for dinner," Tempe said, as Seeley pushed open his apartment door for her to enter.

"Funny, I don't remember telling you in the first place," Seeley answered back.Tempe let out an exasperated sigh. Everything was different tonight, and it made her uneasy and comfortable all at the same time.

"No fair, Booth," she said. "You knew about the...strawberries." Her voice lowered as she reached the last word. A light blush crept over her face. _This is ridiculous. I've always seen sex as recreational. Why is it so different with Seeley? Why? Because you genuinely care about him, that's why._

"Bones, I had no way of knowing what you had set up for the evening, so give me the same luxury, huh? I promise you'll like it." With that, he gave her hand a small, reassuring squeeze before bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

"Oh, all right," she finally said, giving in. "If you're going to pout about it."

"Pout?" Seeley questioned. "Who's the one pouting?" Brennan pulled her hand from Booth's grasp and crossed her arms.

"I'm not pouting," she said.

"You look so cute when you're pouting," Booth teased, his hand curling under her chin.

"Oh, go cook dinner," she told him, swatting his hand away and turning from him. Booth laughed as she playfully stomped across his living room and flopped down on his couch.

"Would you like something to drink, Bones? Beer? Wine? A martini maybe? I know, how about a Fuzzy Navel?" He grinned at her as he stepped into the kitchen to begin dinner.

"You know what I'd really love right now?" Temperance looked over her shoulder as Booth peeked around the wall to the kitchen.

"What would that be?" he asked.

"I think I'm in the mood for a Slow Comfortable Screw Up Against the Wall." Booth blinked a few times, letting his brain register what she had said.

"Excuse me?" Brennan laughed.

"Don't look at me like that, Booth," she said. "And you heard me just fine." With that she stood from the couch and slowly sauntered toward him.

"I said," she began. "That I want…a Slow." Pause. "Comfortable." Pause. "Screw." Pause. Booth swallowed hard as he watched her come across the living room at him. Her hips swaying, her head slightly down with her peeking up through her lashes. "Up…against." Brennan stopped in front of him, and place one hand on his chest. "The wall." She finished in a low, seductive voice.

"Now? But what about dinner?" _Wow, she's really aggressive tonight._

"I can have it while you're making dinner."

"What?"

"Seeley," she purred, "you asked me what I wanted to drink, and I told you. Of course if you don't have the ingredients, wine will do."

"Drink?" he asked. His eyes focused on the fullness of her lips. "Drink. Right. A drink." He nodded and ran a hand over his chin. "I, um, don't think I have the stuff to make that. Didn't know you were into hard whiskey." Brennan shrugged, the smile never leaving her face.

"You never asked." With that, she turned away and walked back to the couch. Booth watched her, and licked his lips. Damn that woman, he thought, trying to slow his heartbeat.

Brennan grinned to herself, and decided to do a little investigating, so rather than sit back down; she wandered through his living room, looking at pictures and other things. In one corner of the room sat a display of his bowling trophies. She smiled, remembering the way he looked in his jeans and bowling shirt. Slowly, Brennan ran a finger over the trophies, as if it would be her touching Booth's skin. She closed her eyes for a moment, the sight of his bare, muscular chest filling her mind. As warmth spread over her, she sighed. Only Seeley Booth had this effect on her, and she was damned if anyone else ever would. The thought made her eyes fly open. _That's a forever kind of statement. I'm not looking for forever, am I?_

Booth watched her in silence as she studied different items. He could see her hand sliding over his trophies, and then he noticed her go still. Her shoulders tensed up and Booth wondered what she was thinking about. He fought the urge to go to her, settling on clearing his throat. "I have the stuff to make a Daiquiri," he offered.

"That would be nice," she answered, never turning to face him. Booth watched her for another second before turning back into the kitchen to start dinner and make Daiquiris.

She wandered the room a little longer before finally returning to the couch. While Booth cooked, and whatever he was making certainly smelled delicious, Tempe reached for the remote control and flicked on the television. Never one to watch TV, it was done more for a time filler than anything else. As she settled on the History Channel, Booth came up behind her, a strawberry daiquiri in hand. He grinned wickedly before bringing the frosty glass to the side of her neck. She let out a loud squeal and jerked away from the coldness. "What was that for?" she demanded.

"Just thought I would cool you down," he said, and then dropped his lips to her ear. "After all, you were the one who wanted a Slow Screw Up Against the Wall." Brennan shivered as his breath caressed her neck. "But this will have to do…for now."

"Thank you," she said, taking the fruity drink from him. She smiled when she noticed it was strawberry. "Reliving the past?" she teased.

"Every night," he answered. "Dinner will be ready in about 45 minutes. Any ideas what we can do until then?

"Well, I'm sure I can think of a...few things." Brennan grinned at him. Seeley returned the look and sat down next to her, his hand on her thigh.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"We can get to know each other a little better." Brennan leaned in toward Booth, her eyes closing for a kiss. Booth, however, took the phrase differently. He got up from the couch and walked over to a bookcase.

"You know, that's not a bad idea. I think I have just the thing. Tessa left it here and never came back for it." He rummaged through the books until he found what he was looking for. "The Book of Questions: Love & Sex' by Gregory Stock, PH.D"

"Or, we can do that," Brennan said, pushing herself upright. Booth grinned at her, and returned to his spot. He opened the small bright pink book, and flipped through the pages and stopping randomly.

"Here's one," he announced. "What implicit agreements between you and your partner are so important that you would leave if they were violated?" Booth glanced over at Brennan, eyebrows raised in question. "Well?

Brennan furrowed her brow as she thought. At the beginning of their association, before their agreement to work as partners, Seeley had completely burned her by disregarding her findings, even though they proved completely accurate and led to the capture of the murderer. What would make her back out? Back out from work or from a relationship. It came down to one thing, the one thing that Michael Stires had violated.

"Trust. I have to trust my partner. I have to know they'll always be there for me, and back me up. If I don't trust them, then there's no reason to stay in a relationship." She said, her expression showing her sincerity. "And what about you, Seeley?"

"I think you about said it," Seeley told her. "But I guess I'll add respect. I have to respect my partner, both working and non-working. And they have to respect me. By that I mean, not going behind my back. Not cheating. Not," he stopped and thought. "They should be walking beside me. Does that make sense?" Brennan nodded.

"I think so," she answered with a smile. "You want a 50-50 partnership."

"Yes and no. I want a 50-50 partnership with you." Brennan was caught off guard by what that statement held. They locked eyes for a moment, before she reached over and snatched the book from him.

"My turn."

Brennan rifled through the book, glancing at questions, trying to find the perfect one to ask. Finally, she came across one that fit their current situation perfectly.

"Okay, if you and a close friend were attracted to each other and neither of you were involved with anyone else, do you think you would be jeopardizing your friendship if you decided to have sex?" Seeley looked off-guard about the question, but the look turned to one of deep thought.

"No," he finally said. " I wouldn't jeopardize friendship with sex." Tempe looked at him with brows drawn together.

"Isn't that we're doing?" she asked. "Jeopardizing out friendship for sex?" She was angry and didn't care if it showed in her voice. Seeley took her hand and smiled.

"Easy there, tiger," he said. "I said I wouldn't jeopardize friendship for sex. What we're doing is so much more than _sex_, Tempe. It's about our hearts, our emotions. If I just wanted sex from you, then I never would have chanced what we have, but I want more. And that 'more' I want…_that's_ worth the gamble."

"Oh, well, I guess that's okay then," Tempe said, flustered. "The last time I did...that, it backfired on me in a big way."

"Stires?" Temperance nodded her head. Booth caressed her hand with his thumb as he looked into her eyes. "Just remember, Temperance, I'm not Stires. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you, and I think you know that. I love that you are willing to take this risk with me. You're worth the risk."

"I think you're worth the risk, too, Seeley," she said. "And I know you're not…him. You're much better looking." Booth flashed her his charm smile as he leaned in and kissed her. As he pulled back he plucked the book from her fingers.

"Okay, let us see, what to ask. How about this one? Where is the strangest place you've ever had sex?"

"Oh, um, a former boss' office."

"Bit risky, isn't it?"

"Not when the boss and his secretary are away for a conference. And what about you Booth?"

"A hayloft," he said. Tempe stared at him for a long time, trying to decide if he was joking or not. When she realized he wasn't she shook her head.

"Really. Any particular reason why?"

"I wanted to be able to say I had a roll in the hay and mean it." They both began to laugh.

A buzzer from the kitchen pulled Booth from the couch. "Here," he said, dropping the book. "You look for another question while I check on dinner."

"Ok," Brennan said, picking the book up. "Whatever you're cooking smells good, by the way."

"Thanks," he answered from the kitchen. "Haven't made it in a long while, but thought it was…perfect for tonight." Brennan listened to him move in the other room and smiled.

"Why is it perfect?" Booth stuck his head around the corner.

"Oh, you'll see." She smiled softly and flipped through the book. Wow, this certainly is enlightening, she thought as she read over some of the questions. _What is your biggest fear about making a total commitment to someone? What is the most romantic thing you have ever done or had done for you? How much of falling in love is illusion and how much is real chemistry? Do you get a deeper pleasure from loving or being loved?_ All of them were good questions.

"Hmm, how about...Do you get a deeper pleasure from loving, or being loved?"

"Oh, from loving, hands down," he called without hesitation. "I love being able to make you smile, to make you know that I care. To me love is what I can do for you." Brennan looked toward the kitchen, but she couldn't see Booth. She wondered if he realized that he had used the word 'you'. _Does he mean me?_ "Dinner is served," he said, breaking her train of thought. Brennan sat the book down and rose from the couch. Booth watched as she came toward him. With a smile and a waggle of the eyebrows, he stepped aside so she could see the table. He ushered her to a chair and then pulled two plates off the counter. Sitting one down in front of her he announced, "Here ya go Bones, Roast duck with mango salsa."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: And you thought we were going to leave mangos out of this one, didn't you?


	4. Chapter 3 Mangos Part 2

"That was amazing, Seeley," Temperance said, flopping down on the couch, one hand resting on her stomach. "I don't remember when I've ever eaten that much." Booth offered her a smile as he set their glasses of wine on the coffee table, and then sat down beside her.

"Glad you liked, Bones," he said, one arm resting on the back of the couch around her.

"I think I could get use to you cooking for me."

"There are lots of things I'd like to do for you."

"Oh, really? Like what?" Brennan looked at Booth. He let a slow smile cross his face as he leaned in closer to her.

"Well, for starters, this." Booth captured her lips in a slow kiss that sent a warm feeling flooding through Brennan's body. When she tried to deepen the kiss, Booth pulled away. He smiled at her whimper. "Now, now, Temperance," he said. "Not too fast. I have plans for tonight."

"Plans, huh?" she asked, as she watched him stand from the couch.

"Oh yeah." Booth reached down, caught her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Plans."

Temperance's heart pounded a little faster as Booth led her to his room. She had never seen this part of his apartment before, and took a moment to look around. The room was painted in deep, rich tones, the furniture dark. She was surprised to feel him tug her through the room and towards what she assumed was the bathroom.

"Booth, what's going on?"

"You'll see Temperance. Would you just relax a little?"

Temperance swallowed hard, but nodded. Booth stopped just outside the door. "I want you to stay right here," he told her, pointing to the floor. "Right here. Don't move. Understood?" Brennan nodded. "Good." Booth opened the door slightly and slipped through, leaving Brennan alone to study his bedroom more. Unlit candles graced his nightstand and she assumed they were for later. Through the door, she heard water running and Booth moving around. Finally, the door opened and Booth pulled her into the darkened bathroom. Candles sat everywhere, casting a soft glow over the tub, which was full of bubbles. "A bath?" Brennan questioned.

"To start," he said. He reached out and ran his hands down her arms. He smiled when he felt her shiver. Slowly he undressed her, placing feathery kisses as he exposed new flesh, until she stood before him in her full glory.

"Beautiful," he murmured as he looked over her body. The soft candlelight seemed to make her skin glow. Booth caressed her skin, enjoying the softness of it under his hands. His hands grazed over her breasts, her nipples reacting to the light touch.

"Booth," she whispered the word, closing her eyes. His touch did things to her that she had never felt before, and it was a sensation she was fast getting used to. Booth looked at her gently closed eyes, her parted lips, and smiled.

"Not yet, Temperance," he said softly. She opened her eyes, as he reached out and took her hands. Gently, he backed her up and then held her steady as she stepped into the hot bath water. Slowly she lowered herself down.

"Are you getting in too?" she asked, her eyes filled with hope. Booth smiled as he went to his knees.

"Not this time, Bones," he said. "But I will be getting wet." Brennan looked at him with confusion as he reached down and picked up a washcloth. "Have you ever been washed?" he asked, dipping the cloth into the water.

"No," she answered, her voice coming out breathless.

Booth's answer was a smile. He set down the washcloth and pulled off his shirt to protect it from the water. Brennan let her gaze wander over his frame in a way that she hadn't their previous encounters. A soft smile played over her features at the memory of feeling those hard planes under her hands. Booth picked up the damp cloth and squirted some bath gel onto it. Tempe inhaled and let out a smoky laugh.

"Mango?"

"Don't you know it."

Brennan let herself settle back in the tub. Her eyes closed as Booth dragged the cloth along her arms, her collarbone, her- _Oh, God_, she thought as his knuckles lightly touched her nipples. Booth smiled as he heard Brennan's breath catch. He wanted tonight to be unlike the other nights. He wanted this night to be about Temperance, and pleasing her. He continued his journey down her stomach, her left thigh, down her leg. He picked up her foot, and gently washed it, surprised when she squirmed and giggled. Next came her right foot, up her leg, her thigh, and then Brennan gripped the side of the tub as his hand settled between her legs.

He lingered there for a second, his hand running gently over her mound before slipping between her folds. Temperance squirmed and whimpered at the sensation. Booth moved his fingers slowly, prolonging the sensations. He felt himself growing hard from the look of pleasure on her face. _Cool it Seeley, not yet._ Temperance bit her lip and tilted her head back a little farther. Booth flicked his thumb against her sensitive nub and watched as she shifted her hips toward his touch.

Slowly, he leaned over the edge of the tub and kissed her.

"You ready to get out?" he asked, as his hand slowly moved out of her and up her stomach. Brennan's eyes fluttered opened and she nodded, to unsure of her voice to speak. "Good, because I have more planned."

Booth stood and then helped Brennan up and out of the tub. He grabbed a blue bath sheet and began to dry her off. The towel was soft against her skin. He then wrapped the towel around her, blew out all the candles, and led her from the bathroom. Booth pulled the covers back and then sat her down on the coolness of satin sheets. He lit the four candles on the nightstand, and then quickly walked over to a CD player and hit play. The room was suddenly filled with the sound of a smooth, rich voice.

"Is that Italian?" Brennan asked, as Booth pulled the towel from her, and gestured for her to lay down.

"Uh-huh," he said, his eyes raking across her body. "Andre Bocelli." Booth smiled down at her. "Now, how about a massage to loosen you up a little more?"

"I think that could work. I have been...tense lately." Tempe turned onto her stomach, her arms up by her head, her face turned to one side, eyes closed. Booth kissed her shoulder before reaching to a nightstand and grabbing a bottle of massage oil. He poured a small amount onto his palm, set the bottle down, rubbed his hands together and placed them gently on her back. Tempe moaned lightly as his hands moved up her back, exerting slight pressure onto her skin as he worked his way to her shoulders and neck.

Booth worked from her shoulders down her back, and stopped just above her butt. Brennan let her mind drift as his hands eased the tension in her body and the deep voice of Bocelli wrap around her thoughts, sending her to some Italian hillside where vineyards rolled out as far as the eye can see. Brennan let her eyes flutter open, and what she saw made her smile. On the wall, flickering in the candlelight, were two shadows dancing. Booth moved lower down her body, rubbing the mango scented oil into her legs, her feet. "How about a frontal view?" he asked, and Brennan giggled as she turned over. Booth smiled, as he started up her legs.

He gently worked the flesh in her legs, smiling as he reached a particularly sensitive spot. Her leg jerked and she gasped as he concentrated his touch there. The sensations it caused were making her warm, the feeling spreading rapidly through her legs. Higher and higher onto her leg his hands slid, gently working the underlying muscles. He let his knuckle brush across her center as he moved onto her abdomen.

"Seeley," she whimpered. Booth laid down beside her. He kissed her neck, her ear, and then her mouth.

"Do you want something?" he asked, one hand propping up his head, the other one resting on her stomach. Brennan opened her eyes and licked her lips.

"You're mean," she teased. Booth smiled at her, as he moved his hand lower, stopping just above her bikini line.

"Oh, I am, am I?" he questioned.

"Yes...you...oh, God." Brennan threw her head back into the pillow and raised her hips as his fingers sank into her folds, his deft fingers flicking over her clitoris. She whimpered as he slid in and out.

"Admit it," he murmured as he placed kisses around her navel, "you like it when I'm mean."

Brennan drew her bottom lip in between her teeth, and bit down. Her hands searched out Booth's shoulders, and she dug her nails into the skin. Booth kissed her from her navel to her clitoris. He gently pushed her legs apart and settled himself between them. His tongue flicked out and then he blew cool air across it. He looked up over her body to her face. Her head was still thrown back, and she seemed to be holding her breath. "Breathe," he coaxed, and he saw her chest rise. He smiled, and flicked his tongue out again.

The breath shuddered out in one long exhale. Booth placed kisses on her folds before darting his tongue in and out. Brennan fought to inhale again as her mind was fully consumed with the sensation. She was incapable of any coherent thought, only able to feel. Booth moved from her core and worked up in one long, slow lick, his tongue broad against the sensitive skin.

"Seeley, please," Brennan begged, as she forced her eyes open. She looked down at him, and he smiled, but made no move to ease her need. All she wanted was to feel him inside her, and he wouldn't give her that pleasure.

"Relax, Temperance," he said. His voice was low and caressed her like hot honey. Brennan swallowed, and willed herself to think about nothing except what Booth was doing to her. She thought about all the feelings that he awoke in her. _I've never felt like this_, she thought. I can't put a name on it. Booth focused himself back to her clitoris. Using gentle stokes he urged her closer to her climax.

Her breath came in shallow bursts. Seeley placed his hands on her hips, holding her steady as he quickened his pace. He felt her body shudder and knew she was close. _Just a little farther, come on Temperance._ With one more gasp, he felt her seize and almost come off the bed. The primal sound that escaped her hit him in the pit of the stomach like nothing else had. He grew hard in an instant as he felt her continue to shiver through the waves of pleasure.

Booth slowed his pace, finally pulling away as Brennan fell back to the bed. Rubbing a hand over his mouth, Booth slid up her body and kissed her, slow and long. When he pulled back, she wore a sleepy smile, and her eyes shone with emotions that Booth couldn't quite place.

"I've never," Brennan started, then stopped and licked her lips. "I mean that was." Booth placed a figure against her lips.

"Shh," he said. "I know." He smiled at her and she returned it. Booth rolled off her and gathered her up in his arms. It made his heart sing that he was able to please Brennan. It made him happy that she was willing to trust him this much. Booth tightened his embrace around the almost-sleeping Brennan. He knew this went beyond some fling, that this, what he had with Brennan, was more than he had had with any woman in his life. There were only two questions left to ask. First, how would he tell her what he felt? And second, "Bones, what should we have tomorrow?"

"I'd say grapes, but I need at least one piece of fruit I can look at and not think of you."


	5. Chapter 4 Grapes

**A/N: Well, it's taken a while to get this one done, but I think you'll all like it. The length it takes to post one of these chapters is due to conflicting schedules and time zones for Wolfy and myself. I'm sure you don't mind as long as we make the updates, right?**

**Wolfy's Warning: I know that we've said this before, but I just want to remind you. This story is rated a big, fat 'M' ('MA' really) and this chapter is no exception. This story and chapter contains 'Strong Adult Themes'. Just keep that in mind before you start reading. **

**Now, with that out of the way...we've only have one question, "Are ya ready for some Fruit Juice?" **

**

* * *

**

Sunlight filtered through the curtains, and fell across Tempe's face, waking her up. She stretched, and smiled widely as she felt the arm around her waist. Temperance rolled over and faced Booth, watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest. She reached out gently, and ran a finger down his jaw line, and then she let her eyes travel down his body. I'll never get tired of looking at him, she thought. Brennan carefully slipped from under the covers and reached for a dark blue robe. She wrapped the soft fabric around her and took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the scent of Seeley Booth. She smiled as she pulled the material toward her nose to breathe in the scent some more. Brennan padded down the hall and to his kitchen, opening the cupboard to look for something to eat. As she pulled out ingredients for pancakes she felt a set of arms wrap around her middle. Seeley leaned down and placed a kiss on the back of her neck. "Morning," he said, his voice still husky from sleep. Brennan closed her eyes and soaked in the moment.

"Morning yourself," she said, placing her hands on the counter for balance. "How did you sleep?" She felt him smile.

"Best I've slept in years," he answered as he softly nuzzled the spot below her ear. Temperance let out a shuddering breath and leaned her head to the side to give him better access to her neck. His lips slid from behind her ear and down her neck. She moaned as he nipped gently at her skin, and touched it lightly with his tongue.

"Glad I...could be...accomodating," she gasped as his attentions moved down to her clavicle. She felt his body vibrate as he gave a chuckle.

"After last night," he began, "Don't you think I deserve a few nips and nibbles?" Brennan felt a smile tug at her lips.

"Nips and nibbles, eh?" she asked. Seeley nodded against her. She opened her eyes, and her smile turned into a naughty grin.

"I'll give you nips and nibbles." Tempe grabbed the jar of grape jam she had gotten from the refrigerator and the turned suddenly in Seeley's arms. With a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, she took his hand and tugged him out of the kitchen. Tempe led him to his room and pushed him back onto the bed. He twitched an eyebrow and let a smile grace his lips. Bones sat down over his hips and popped the lid off the jam. With a smile, she scooped out a bit of the jam and plopped it onto his chest. "I think I'll enjoy these nips and nibbles too." With a wink, she lowered herself over him, and then slowly licked the jam off his pecs. Booth felt his whole body react to her actions. He felt his heart speed up and his penis become hard. He let out a shuddering breath when Brennan sat up and rubbed the jam across his chest and down his stomach. She gave a single waggle of her eyebrows, before lowering herself down to lick the sweetness off him.

"You're evil," he said, his eyes closing with pleasure as she began to wiggle against his hips.

"Are you complaining?" she asked and then pressed a kiss to his belly button. She slid herself down his legs and reached for the jar of jam.

"What are you...oh God!" Booth let in a sharp breath as he felt her mouth close around him. He gripped the sheets on the bed as her tongue moved along his length. As he let the sensations overcome him, he felt her pull away. Brennan placed a tiny dab of jam onto his erection and lowered her mouth onto him again. Brennan sucked gently and ran her tongue around the tip. Every sharp intake or groan from Booth made her change her speed or technique. She looked up through her lashes and watched as Seeley squeezed his eyes shut and bite down on his lower lip.

"Easy on those lips," she teased. "They have to kiss me later on." Booth didn't answer her, just opened his eyes and looked at her. She smiled before taking him back into her mouth. As she pulled her mouth up and down along his length, she ran her hands along his hips and thighs. Booth raised a shaky hand to her hair and stroked her silky strands. Brennan hummed slightly making Seeley groan one more time.

"Oh God." The words fell from his lips as a wavering prayer. Brennan could feel his body become rigid, could feel him push up against her mouth. The hand that had once stroked her hair was now tangled in it. She sped her pace up, and wrapped her fingers around him. With long, steady stokes she slid her hands and mouth up and down in unison. Booth groaned again. Tempe moved her mouth away and kissed a trail up his torso as she continued to stroke him.

Booth reached down and removed her hand, which she dragged up his tight abs. She pressed a kiss to his mouth just as a groan began to roll out. She felt his body go stiff, and his muscles twitch. She softened the kiss and then pulled back. His breath came out in ragged sprouts and when he opened his eyes, they were as dark as the night sky. His tongue darted out to wet his lips. "Good God," he said. Brennan kissed him again and pulled him closer to her. She looked at him and smiled softly.

"I think with all this activity, we might need to refresh ourselves." Temperance pulled on Seeley's arms and led him to the bathroom. As Tempe bent to adjust the water, she let out a squeal as Booth caressed her backside.

"Why so jumpy?" he asked as he leaned over her and kissed the back of her neck.

"I said refresh ourselves, Booth," she said. She turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't have anything against that," Seeley teased as he peppered kisses down her jaw line. "But can't we get a little more…_unfresh_ first?" Tempe laughed but shook her head.

"Come on," she began, "you can control yourself for twenty minutes. Anyhow, sex in the shower is dangerous."

"Dangerous? It always seemed kinda fun to me," Booth said as they stepped under the warm spray from the showerhead. Booth felt himself stirring as he watched the water running down over Temperance's body. She quirked an eyebrow at his growing interest in her.

"Yes, dangerous. One wrong move and you have to explain yourself to the paramedics." She grinned at the genuine laughter that rumbled deep in his chest. "Now, behave yourself."

"Aye aye, Captain," he answered with a mock salute. Tempe rolled her eyes and turned away from him, letting the water wash over her hair. When she turned back to him, he wrapped an arm around her and captured her lips.

"I thought you agreed to behave?" she asked when the kiss was broken. Booth offered her a wide smile.

"Just giving you a kiss," he teased as he changed their positions. "Nothing wrong with that, right?"

"No, nothing wrong with that," she said before returning the action. Booth reached past Tempe and grabbed the mango scented body wash and a cloth from a shower caddy. He poured some of the body wash onto the cloth and set the container back down.

"Now, turn around," he said. Brennan turned, her face in the spray of the shower. Booth began to wash her back, gently gliding the soapy cloth over her back, and lower, paying close attention to every move as he reached her curvy backside.

"Seeley." Her stern warning was lost in the fit of giggles as he ran his hands down the back of her thighs.

"Just getting you all refreshed," he said softly in her ear. He moved his hands back up and then around to her stomach.

"Really? And here I thought you were just trying to get fresh with me." Booth chuckled.

"Been hanging out with Angela recently I see."

"Oh, don't get me started on her," she blushed as his attention reached her breasts. "I had to endure the Spanish inquisition yesterday when we were out shopping. She wanted to know why I wanted to go shopping, so I had to make something up. I don't want her to know about us just yet."

"Neither do I. She's been so keen on...this," he indicated himself and Temperance with a movement of his hand, "that I think she can stay in the dark for a bit."

Tempe bit back a moan as his thumbs brushed over her nipples. "Behave," she said, and his hands stopped.

"Sorry." Booth moved on to wash her collarbone and then down her arms. "So, what would you like to do today?"

"Um, I'm not sure. You have any ideas?"

"I've got a few," he answered. "All of which includes neither one of us getting properly dressed." It was Tempe's turn to laugh.

"I think I'm up for that, and it's obvious you are too." She grabbed the washcloth from him and added some more soap before beginning to wash him. She took the moment to truly appreciate his body as she soaped up his musculature. She traced over the definition in his chest and abdominals, and paused before heading lower.

Booth was already partially aroused, but hardened as she ran the soapy cloth over him. He closed his eyes and groaned. _Am I ever going to get used to her touching me_, he thought.

When he opened his eyes, he found her smiling up at him, a mischievous twinkle in her blue eyes. "Problem?" she asked innocently.

"Not at all," he answered. The rest of the shower was spent washing each other's hair, teasing, and laughing. Finally Tempe turned off the shower and Seeley reached for a towel. "How about we cook some breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me," she replied as Booth patted her skin dry. "I'm starving."

"Me too," he said before pulling her in close and capturing her lips for another kiss. Tempe looked up at him and smiled when the kiss ended.

"There will be enough time for that later. For now, we need to recharge." She winked at him and left the bathroom, Booth watching the gentle sway of her hips. Before she left the room, she looked back at him over her shoulder. Seeley shook his head before drying himself off. I can't believe Bones is walking around my apartment naked. With a grin, he followed her out of the bathroom.

Booth grabbed a pair of boxers from his dresser. He had learned the hard way to never cook completely nude. Then he pulled one of his T-shirts from the next drawer and tossed it to Tempe. "Might want to cover those girls up," he said. Tempe blushed but slid the shirt on.

"What's the Hard Rock Café?" she asked, looking down at the front of the shirt, and following Booth from the bedroom.

"A restaurant," he said. "Maybe one day I'll take you."

"Sounds like a plan." Tempe winked at him and headed for the kitchen. Hopefully they'd be able to actually get through breakfast this time.

XxXxX

Angela reached Brennan's front door and looked at her watch. Ten thirty. She hadn't heard from Brennan, and wanted to know how her little sexcapade with the mystery man had gone. After knocking on the door and getting no response, she fished out the key to Brennan's apartment.

"Hello?" she called out as she pushed the door open. "Bren? You home, you little sex kitten, you?" When nobody answered, Angela walked into the living room. "Bren?" She made her way to the bedroom. _Looks like somebody didn't make it home last night_, she thought. With a smile plastered on her face, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Brennan's number.

XxXxX

Seeley and Tempe sat on his couch, empty breakfast plates on the coffee table and his hands up her shirt. Their lips were pressed together, and Tempe found her own hands roaming his bare chest.

"Seeley," she said around the kiss. "My…phone." She gave him a gentle push, and he allowed himself to fall backwards.

"Damn phone," he mumbled as she stood and hurried to it.

"Hello?" She was out of breath when she answered it. The stream of laughter coming from the other end of the line made her groan. Angela.

"Did I interrupt anything?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact..." Tempe lost her train of thought as Seeley came into the room, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck.

"Oh, really now," Angela teased. "Well, it serves you right." Tempe closed her eyes as Booth caught her ear lobe between his teeth. "After all, you shouldn't keep secrets from your best friend." Brennan slapped at Seeley's arms. "Are you listening to me?"

"What? Yes." Booth released his grab and moved away from her, toward his bed. Brennan watched as he stripped off his boxer. "Oh Lord," she said under her breath.

"So what's Booth doing now?"

"Huh? Angela for the last time I'm not sleeping with Booth." Seeley looked up from his position on the bed, TV remote in his hand.

"What?" she mouthed to Booth. He shook his head and turned on the television.

"Well, then, where can I pick you up, or did you forget we were going to lunch?"

"Lunch? What?" She looked over to Booth, a panicked look on her face.

"You didn't' forget, did you?"

"Of-of course not," Brennan said, stumbling over her words. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 10:54. Damn. "I just, um, lost track of time, that's all."

"Yeah, having wild, passionate sex can do that to a person."

"I wasn't having sex, Angela."

"Yeah, I believe that one, alright. Let's see. You bought sexy new underwear. You're meeting up with strange men that you won't tell me about. You're keeping secrets. And you're not at home."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm standing in your living room, Sweetie. And unless you're hiding in the closet, then you're not here."

"Oh. Well, I'll be there in thirty minutes. Just wait on me."

"All right. I'll be here. And don't think you can get away without details." Angela laughed and hung up. Temperance turned to look at Seeley. He had an unreadable expression on his face. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words would come out. She glanced down at her phone and hit a speed dial number.

"On second thoughts," Brennan said as soon as Angela picked up her phone. "How about we have lunch tomorrow?"

"You're backing out on me?" Angela asked, her voice laced with hurt. "You're canceling on me to be with a man, aren't you?"

"Well, um, yes." Brennan felt bad until the loud squeal came over the line, making her pull the phone from her ear.

"Oh, Sweetie, I'm so proud of you," Angela said. "To find out yesterday that you're playing the field…"

"I'm not playing the field," Tempe interrupted.

"And then today, to learn that not only did you participate in the Sex Olympics last night, but you're ditching me for a guy." Again Angela squealed. "I feel like a proud mother bird watching her baby bird fly for the first time."

"I don't think a mother bird feels pride," Tempe said. Seeley shot her a look of confusion.

"Never mind, Bren. I'm expecting a full disclosure tomorrow."

"Right, okay, good." Tempe hung up the phone and placed a hand to her head. From the bed, Seeley looked at her and grinned. She made her way over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. Booth pulled her in to him and kissed her temple.

"You cancelled a lunch with Angela for me?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I? I'm with you, remember?" She turned to face him and kissed his lips. _I'm with you, remember?_ Brennan's words spun around inside Seeley's head. She considered herself with him, and he couldn't be happier.

"That's right," he said, breaking the kiss. "You're mine and don't you forget it."

"I never said I was yours, Seeley," she began to protest, but Booth cut her off with another kiss. In one quick movement, Tempe found herself on her back, Seeley pressed against her side. He sucked gently at the base of her neck.

"So, why don't we try bananas tomorrow?" he suggested. Brennan began to laugh.

"Why, Seeley, getting a little kinky, aren't you?" Booth pulled back far enough to look into her eyes.

"Kinky?" he asked, and then his words hit him. "I didn't mean like that," he said. "But hey, what ever turns you on."

* * *

_Oh, you all have dirty minds. We know what you're thinking...bad readers. :evil innocent grins:_


	6. Chapter 5 Bananas

A/N: Welcome to another passion filled chapter of Fruit Juice. Goldy and I 'worked' really hard for this one, and we hope you all enjoy it. As it stands now, there will be two more chapters of Fruit Juice. I know, sad. But don't worry, because we have already started outlining our next major production. (Look for the trailer at the end).

Wolfy's Warning: This piece is rated a very strong 'M'. The content contained within is NOT suitable for anyone under 18 (sorry to our young fans, we need to ask you to leave now). With that said, get comfortable and read on…

"So?" Dr. Temperance Brennan looked up from her computer screen to find her best friend standing at the door of her office. Angela had her arms crossed under her breasts, her head tilted slightly to the left, and a smile plastered on her face.

"So what?" Brennan asked, dropping her eyes back to the words on her screen. She had been lucky thus far today. Angela had been busy with a facial reconstruction and hadn't had much time to question about what happened over the weekend.

"So," Angela repeated, stepping into the office and closing the door. "I believe that you agreed to give me a full disclosure about what happened yesterday."

"Did I? Um, I did, didn't I? I had a good day."

"I'll bet. So, what happened?"

"We stayed in."

"Uh-huh. Details, girl!" Brennan noticed Booth walk into the building, a file in his hand. Their eyes met, and a slow smile spread across his face.

"Um, not much to tell," Brennan said, quickly pulling her eyes from Booth. "We met up Saturday night, and well, you can guess the rest."

"I can guess, alright," Angela said. "I can guess you and Booth wore his bed out." Booth choose that moment to swing the door open, hearing the last of Angela's words.

"What about my bed?"

Angela grinned at him, her eyes moving from Booth to Brennan and back.

"So, how was it this weekend? Fun, I'll bet."

"Yeah, I took Parker out to the zoo, and yesterday, the two of us went fishing. What were you saying about my bed?" Angela looked extrememly disappointed, and didn't notice the smirk that spread over Brennan's face. The look disappeared before Angela turned back to her.

"Oh, okay, well, since you two have work to do, I guess I'll be going."

Booth stepped to the side so that Angela could pass. He closed the door before flashing Brennan a wide smile. "I would kiss you," he started, "but I'll bet money she's still watching." Brennan gave a curt nod, and smiled as he walked to the chair in front of her desk and sat down.

"So what do you have there?" Brennan asked.

"Bad news and good news," Booth said. "Good news is that Rob McKinner has been caught." Brennan nodded. Booth had been on the trail of McKinner for months and Brennan knew that this was very good news. "Bad news is that I have to go out of town." Temperance looked crestfallen.

"When do you leave?"

"I have to fly out this evening. I'll only be gone a day, but it can't be avoided."

"So dinner is out of the question, then?"

"Unfortunately, but that means we can go out to lunch." He flashed her a charm smile, and watched the corners of her mouth quirk up.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea," Brennan said. "Just let me tell Angela."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Booth questioned as he watched Brennan stand and shrug off her lab coat.

"Sure, why not?" Brennan asked walking toward the door.

"Oh, I don't know," Booth began. "Maybe because she thinks we're sleeping together." Brennan turned back to him with a smile.

"We are," she said softly. "Anyhow, she's used to us going out to lunch. It'll just feed her idea that I'm playing the field." He started laughing. 

"Playing the field? What did you tell her when you were out?"

"Don't you wish you knew?" Brennan winked at him before leaving her office. Seeley shook his head and followed her out. Angela was on the examination platform when she saw them leave the office. _Okay, nothing unusual about their behavior, but I'll catch them yet._ "Angela, we'll be back in an hour, we're going out to lunch."

"I'll just bet you are."

"We're planning to go to wong Foo's, did you want to join us?"

"No, that's fine. You two have fun." Brennan nodded and turned to leave the building. Seeley walked along side her, his hand on her back. Angela watched them until they were out of sight, then followed at a safe distance. She would catch them. She would.

"You invited her?" Booth asked as he opened the door to the SUV.

"Sure, why not?" Tempernce answered with a shrug as she climbed into the passagener seat.

"And I wasn't thinking about going to Wong Foo's," Seeley said before closing her door.

"Then what were you thinking?" She asked as he opened the driver side door and climbed in. Seeley threw her an evil smirk.

"I was thinking more along the lines of my place." Temperance mirrored his expression.

"I think I like that idea better," she said. "We can always change our minds."

"Not any more," Booth answered as he started the car. "Angela is following us."

"Do you think she'll follow us all the way to Wong Foo's?"

"With her in complete snoop mode, it wouldn't surprise me."

"Damn. Wong Foo's just doesn't seem as appealing now."

"I'm sure we can make the best of it." He winked at her as he pulled his SUV from the parking lot. Tempe glanced in the rearview mirror as Angela hopped into her own car.

"Unbelievable."

"Hey, you're the one who said we were going to lunch," Booth said.

"And what should I have said?" Brennan asked, turning her attention to the agent beside her.

"Oh, I don't know," Booth said. "Maybe that we were on a case or something." Brennan rolled her eyes.

"And she would have known I wasn't telling the truth when I came back without a body."

"Oh, trust me, Bones," Booth started. "You have a body all right." Temperance reached out and swatted him on the arm.

"Not what I meant, and you know it."

He grinned at her, placed on hand on her thigh, and squeezed gently. As his hand travelled a little farther up, she looked over at him.

"Behave."

They reached Wong Foo's a short time later, and after determining that Angela was still there, both sighed and entered the restaurant, knowing she would follow them inside shortly.

They walked in and took their normal seats at the bar. Sid watched as they came in and offered them a smile before disappearing to get them a drink and to start their un-spoken order. "So, um, when does your flight leave?" Temperance asked.

"Around six," he answered as Sid sat down two bottles of beer- one for each of them. "You know I wouldn't go if I didn't have too," he said, his voice dropping in volume.

"Don't be silly," Brennan said. "There'll be a lot of times when you have to go out of town. We might as well get used to it." Booth smiled at her words and what they implied.

"Well, what about those trips you like to take to look at dead things? How will we handle those?" The bell over the door tinkled as Angela entered the restaurant. Without even turning to look at her, Seeley waved her over. "Change your mind, Angela?'

She took a deep breath and walked over to her favorite non-couple. "I wasn't hungry until Bren here said something," she told them as she took a seat beside her friend. "And how did you know it was me?" Booth leaned forward and smiled at her.

"I was a Sniper," he said. "You squints keep forgetting that." Angela returned his smile with a tight one and swallowed.

"A Sniper, right." Sid appeared and placed a drink down in front of Angela. "So, what were you two talking about?"

"Booth is going out of town," Brennan said, filling the artist in. "We were just discussing the case."

"Oh. Work stuff, huh? Bet the whole trip out of town puts a damper on things."

"Angela, for the last time, there is nothing going on between us." From behind the bar, Sid looked incredulous. Booth caught his eye and gave an imperceptible shake of his head. He'd never know how Sid just knew stuff, but he didn't want that to get to Angela.

"Then whom are you sleeping with?" Angela snapped. Brennan opened her mouth to speak but Booth cut her off.

"If you two are going to start comparing sleeping partners," he said, "then I'm leaving." When both ladies stayed quiet he continued. "Good. Now, Angela, Bones and I are not sleeping together. I'll admit that we have been having dinner a little more often, but that's only because we both decided dinner alone wasn't very much fun. And Bones, I really don't want to know who your sideline lover is."

"Sideline lover? Well that's a nice way to put it," she muttered. Angela watched the exchange for any signs of something more. Maybe she was on the wrong scent after all. Maybe they really weren't seeing each other on the side.

"How else do you want me to put it? Anyone who you're seeing on the side and not mentioning to anyone is a sideline lover."

"You just made that up," Brennan argued. "Anyhow, I don't make it a practice to talk about people I'm sleeping with."

"Oh, so you have more than one sideline lover, is that it?" 

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it?" Brennan shot at him.

"Enough," Sid said, placing plates of food in front of all three of them. "Eat." Booth and Brennan gave each other one last glare before turning toward their food. Angela sighed as she picked up her fork. Damn it, she thought. How could I be wrong about this?

XxXxX

That evening, Brennan lay on her couch, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't believe that Angela had managed to cause a fight between her and Booth over something they were sneaking around. At first it had been to throw off the artist, but it had only esclated, and she felt terrible about it. And to make things even worse was the fact that she and Booth hadn't had time to talk before he left. Brennan let out a heavy sigh and let her eyes drift shut. Her mind raced with what they had said to each other, the insults and the accusations. She felt bad for her part of the fight. Suddenly her cell phone began to ring and Brennan reached over her head and picked it off the end table. "Brennan."

"You still talking to me, Bones?" Brennan smiled to herself as Booth's voice reached her. It was heavy with emotion and worry.

"Yeah," she said. "If you're still talking to me."

"Well, I did call, didn't I?"

"I'm sorry, Seeley, I didn't mean anything. It's just..."

"Hey, it's okay, I understand. I'm sorry too. My attitude was completley uncalled for."

"So, everything's okay?"

"Yeah, as long as it is with you."

Brennan smiled into the phone and nodded. "Everything's okay."

"Good." There was a long silence, and Brennan took the time to go into the kitchen and find something to eat. "So, um," Booth tried. "What'cha doing?" 

"Getting me a snack," Temperance answered.

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"A banana," she told him as she walked out the kitchen and back to the couch.

"Really now?" Booth said and Brennan could hear his smile in his voice. "I seem to remember something about bananas yesterday."

"I seem to recall that conversation too. Shame you're not here to enjoy this one."

"Oh, you are evil."

"You want me to describe this?" Brennan peeled the banana and slid her mouth down over it, taking a bite of the fruit.

Booth settled back on his bed, and smiled. "I'm game if you are." He could hear Brennan on the other in of the line and he licked his lips in anticipation.

"Well," Brennan started as she swallowed her bite. "First I wrap my hand around its thickness. Slowly I bring it to my mouth and slide it in-between my lips."

"And you are good with those lips," Booth interrupted.

"Will you not interrupt, please?"

"Okay, okay. No interruptions. I promise."

"As it's smoothness fills my mouth, I run my tongue around it, tasting it. I can never get enough of the taste." She heard Booth groan on the other end of the line, then grinned wickedly. "Then, after sweeping my tongue all the way across it's surface, I bite down."

'Ouch!"

"We're talking about a banana here, Seeley. It doesn't hurt the banana."

"A banana, right." Brennan grinned into the phone again as she pictured Booth changing positions.

"Although, we could talk about something else."

"Really?" Booth asked as he shifted positions, all too aware of Brennan's affect on his body. "And what do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was kinda thinking that it's normal for people to have makeup sex after a fight, right?"

"Uh-huh," Booth replied. "And we did have a fight today, didn't we?"

"That we did."

"Well, if I were there, right now, I'd wrap my arms around your waist, pulling you close to my body. I'd want you to know how sorry I was about the fight, so I'd press my lips to yours, running my tongue along your lips until you opened up to me."

"And I would let you kiss me," Tempe said. "I would wrap my arms around your neck and give you full run of my mouth and I would meet your tongue. I would bury my fingers into your hair." Booth let his eyes close at the image.

"As we kiss," Seeley took over. "I would slide one hand up your side, and under your...What are you wearing?" 

"That Hard Rock Cafe shirt of yours," she answered.

"But how did you...Never mind," he said. "I don't care. What else are you wearing?"

"A pair of red, satin panties."

"And?"

"A smile."

Booth groaned again, shifting as his position grew uncomfortable. "And what about you, Seeley, what are you wearing?"

"Currently? Jeans and my boxers."

"No socks?"

"Oh, yeah, and socks."

"Well, do me a favor and get rid of the socks." 

"And why would you want me to do that?" he asked, already reaching down and pulling his socks off.

"Just something about a naked man wearing socks," she said.

"But I'm not naked," Booth replied sitting back against the headboard once again- both feet bare.

"Maybe not yet," Tempe said. "But soon."

"Oh, you really are evil."

"No, not evil, just...missing you." Booth grinned into the phone, hoping Temperance knew how that made him feel. He cleared his throat before beginning again.

"Okay, so, I run one hand up your side and under the tee thirt, loving the way your silky skin feels under my hands. I move my lips from yours and trail small nips and kisses down your neck."

Brennan closed her eyes. "My lips touch the top edge of your shirt," he continued. "My tongue darts under the material and I taste your skin."

"I slowly drag my nails down your bare chest," Tempe took over the dialogue. "Your muscles ripple under my palms as I press my hands to you. As you tighten your arm around my waist, I feel your excitement."

Booth popped the button on his jeans. The pants were getting entirely too restricting.

"I press my erection into you, wanting you to feel the effect you have on me. I slide my hand around to just under your breast, and stroke the skin gently, watching as your nipples harden through the material, even though I haven't yet touched them."

Brennan sighed and slid her own hand down over her breast, tracing small circles with her fingers.

"I finally brush my thumb over one nipple and then cover it, through your shirt with my mouth."

"Um, I feel your warm breath spreading through my shirt and it sets my skin on fire," Tempe said, her voice somewhat breathless as she cupped her breast and squeezed. "I tug at the button of your pants, and when it finally gives I slide my hand into you pants. My fingertips touch your penis through your boxers." Booth groaned as he moved his hand down to his manhood. His breath was starting to come in short bursts.

"Your hands on me are making me harder, and I want to feel as much of you as I can. I pull the tee shirt off of you, and put my lips onto your breast again, sweeping my tongue over your nipple. I let my hands slide down your abdomen, and slip one gently over your panties, stroking you through the material."

Tempe bit her lower lip to hold back a moan. Her eyes were closed and her free hand followed Booth's words. It slid down her stomach and between her legs. "I want to feel you too," she whispered. "I push your jeans down off your hips as I kiss your neck, then your jaw. I slide my body down yours, trailing the action with kisses. I hook my fingers in the waistband of your boxers and slowly pull them down. As I squat in front of you, I wrap my hands around your erect penis." Booth let out a shaky breath at Tempe's descriptions.

"I slide my hands up and down your shaft, changing the pace whenever you let out a sound. I kiss your skin, peppering small kisses on your abdomen as I continue to stroke you." Booth wrapped his own hand around himself, stroking. His breath was becoming labored. He barely heard the next few lines that Brennan said. He was too engrossed in the feelings that just hearing her voice evoked in him. He closed his eyes and his tongue darted out to lick his suddenly dry lips. Brennan's smooth voice came over the phone like a satin caress, and he felt himself edge closer to a release. "Do you like that?" he heard her ask, but could only manage a hoarse groan as she continued to describe what she wanted to do to him.

"I let go of your shaft, and look up into your eyes, to let you know how much I enjoy being with you. When you look back at me, I lower my mouth onto you and place kisses all over your penis, licking up the shaft, and lightly sucking on its head."

"Oh, God, Temperance!" That was the last thing Tempe heard before Booth's breathing hitched up a notch, and his deep-throated groan reached her ears. A lazy smile pulled at her lips at the image of Booth, laying on his hotel bed, his hand mimicking her words. She could tell by his breathing that he had come, and that her words had gotten him there.

"That...was..." Booth stopped and swallowed hard. "Amazing."

"It would be better if you were here," she said.

"I know," Booth answered, reaching for his shirt, the closet thing to clean with. "But I'll be home tomorrow, but until then…"

"Yes?"

"It's only fair I return the favor." The moan he heard from Temperance encouraged him as he continued to calm his own breathing. "I gather you in my arms and kiss you tenderly. When you smile back at me, I slowly trail my hand down your body, and slip my fingers under the edge of your panties."

Tempe let her free hand follow his direction down her stomach, until her fingers just slipped under the material of her underwear. "I stroke gently at your hip bone and then slide my hand across your abdomen, my fingers spread to give me more contact. I capture your lips as my hands move lower, until I feel your warmth when my fingers slip between your lips." Tempe struggled to keep the groan from escaping passed her lips as she touched herself and imaged it was Seeley's hand and not her own.

"Seeley" she moaned the name, her hand holding the phone shaking slightly. Booth heard the sound and closed his eyes. If only he were there with her.

"I slide my fingers into you, and stroke you gently. With my thumb, I make circles over your clitoris, watching your face reflect the enjoyment I know you're feeling. I kiss you again, tracing over your lips with my tongue as I continue to stroke inside of you."

Tempe scooted farther down on her couch, and gently followed his lead. Her whole body was shaking as he continued, "With steady stokes, I move my mouth to your chin, then down your throat. I kiss between your breasts, down you stomach. I remove my hand from within you and sit back, looping my fingers around your panties, and sliding them down your legs and tossing them aside." Booth could hear Tempe's breathing become heavier. "I kiss your stomach once more, then run my tongue along the top edge of your bikini line. I grab both your thighs and with gentle pressure I spread your legs."

As Tempe, listened, her own hand stroking herself at his words, the only sound she could manage was 'Unhh'. Her breathing became faster and heavier as he continued talking.

"I kiss the insides of your thighs, before licking over your folds. I take time to explore the feel and heat of you, enjoying tasting you as I make my way slowly upward, seeking out your clitoris"

"Oh." Brennan draws out the simple word and Booth goes on.

"I first touch it with the very tip of my tongue, giving it a few flicks. Then I flatten my tongue against you and slowly lick upward. I let my hands travel upward as well, until they brush against your breasts, and then I take them in my hands. I lick again at your clitoris, a slow, broad lick, then several flicks with the tip of my tongue. Then I slowly slide my tongue into you, tasting you, wanting to pleasure you."

Temperance began to shake, just on the edge of an orgasm. With a shaky hand, she slid her fingers, and pressed into her clit, gasping at the sensation. She was so close; she could feel herself hanging on the edge. She pressed again.

The burn in her stomach became overwhelming. Her heart raced inside her chest. "I know you're close, Temperance," Booth said, using her full name like a caress. "I can feel you tremble under me." Tempe made a low growling noise and Booth smiled. "I can feel you tightening. I know you want to come. Come on, Baby," he coaxed. "Let go."

"I...can't," she gasped.

"Yes, you can, Temperance." Again her full name rolling from his lips sent shivers down her body. "Just think about me. Think about me kissing you, sucking your breasts. Think about how much I want to be there, feeling you wrapped around me." He heard her take a deep inhale. "Come for me, Temperance." That was the last encouragement she need. She exhaled using his name as a prayer.

She quivered and gasped as her body shook in pleasurable waves. "Oh." She panted as the feelings rolled over her. Anything Booth might have said would not have been heard in that moment, so he sat and listened to her as she came. Once her breathing calmed, she placed a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes.

"Seeley, that was...wow."

Seeley smiled into the phone. "Anything for you, Bones," he said. "I only wish I was there with you."

"Me too," she answered. "But like you said, you'll be home tomorrow."

"Yeah," he agreed, both wondering when they had become 'home'. They lived in different apartments, yet Tempe knew when he said home, he meant anywhere as long as they were together. "And I can't wait," he went on. "I can't wait to wrap my arms around you."

"Don't start, Seeley," Tempe warned. "I don't know if I can handle anymore." Seeley's deep laughter reached her and she smiled.

"Anything I can bring you? Postcard, snow globe, passion fruit?" He grinned when he heard her laugh.

"Passion fruit, huh? I'll have to think about that one. Until then, I can think about you."

--

Coming in 2006 :insert music: To a computer near you :insert more music: Golden Wolf Production Presents :insert even more music: A suspense fiction like no other. Filmed on location, our heroes find themselves paired up against foes and challenges like none they have ever faced. Will they survive::more music and fade to black:


	7. Chapter 6 Passion Fruit

Doctor Temperance Brennan sat with one elbow on her desk, her cheek resting against her fist, while the fingers on her other hand drummed out a steady beat. Her eyes were unfocused, staring into space. Her mind drifted back to the night before, and her conversation with her partner -in so many ways now- Seeley Booth. Just his name floating across her mind brought a smile to her face. He would be back in town by nightfall, and that meant holding him in her arms. Tempe gave a soft snort. _When did I become so...sentimental?_ she questioned herself.

She sighed and shifted her cheek to her other hand. She picked up a pen and began to make small doodles on the paper in front of her. As the name Seeley was written over and over, she smiled again. It always felt so wonderful when he could get her to call that out. She shook the thought from her mind and tried to focus on the actual work in front of her. A quick glance at the clock told her it was only nine in the morning. With a groan, she realized the day was going to drag on.

Tempe picked up the paper, balled it up and then tossed it into the trashcan. _Work, _she ordered herself. She stood from her desk, reached for her lab coat and then stopped as her cell phone began to ring. "Brennan."

"Sorry I couldn't call you sooner." Tempe smiled as Seeley's voice reached her.

"That's okay," she told him, sitting back down. "When do you think you'll be home?"

"I'm not sure, but it shouldn't be too late. I'll call you when I'm leaving here. I have to meet with the local agent one last time. Then I'm heading home to you." Tempe didn't realize that she was smiling until she heard the squeal at the door.

"You're talking to lover boy, aren't you?"

She made a shooing motion to Angela, but when the artist crossed her arms and shook her head, Temperance glared at her. She stood up, marched across the room, pushed her friend from the office, and shut the door. Angela looked outraged, and Brennan couldn't help the ever-so-childish gesture of sticking her tongue out at her friend before locking the office door.

"Angela's asking questions again?"

"Again? Don't you mean always?" Brennan sighed before sitting down on her couch. She knew Angela was listening at her door, and made a mental note not to mention any names.

"Yeah, I guess that's a better description of it," Booth answered. His voice laced with laughter.

"She's made it her life mission to find out whom lover boy is. If she could, I know she would try and get my phone records."

"Good thing she can't, huh, Bones? She would have it figured out in a spilt second."

"Enough about Angela," Brennan said. "Let's talk about us."

"What about us?"

"You going to be over for dinner?"

"Absolutely."

"What time does your flight get in?"

"Six o'clock. I should be at your place by seven."

"I'll see you then," She grinned. He was beginning to have that effect on her.

"I look forward to it."

"Until then..." Temperance absent-mindedly played with a string from her shirt. She didn't want to hang up, didn't want to walk out that door and face the world. All she wanted was for it to be night and for Seeley to be home. She gave a short snort. _Home_, she thought. _When did it become home?_

"Are you okay, Temperance?" Seeley asked, drawing her from her thoughts.

"I'm fine," she lied. "Just...thinking."

"About me?" Temperance smiled.

"Maybe."

"Listen, I really have to go. I'll see you later. Bye." Seeley snapped his mouth shut to keep the next three words from rolling from his lips.

"Bye, Seeley, love you." Tempe's eyes widened as the words reached her ears and she quickly snapped the phone shut.

_I love you. I love you._ Did she really say it? Booth looked at the phone, wanting desperately to call her back, but the agent he was to meet with, McGuire, was waiting at the door for him.

"You ready, Agent Booth?"

"Um, yeah, absolutely." He looked once more at the phone, unable to stop the grin that spread over his face. He knew he looked ridiculous, but at that moment, he didn't care.

XxXxX

Angela looked in at the stunned expression on Tempe's face, trying to decipher the meaning. She also strained to make out the name that Temperance had said. There had distinctly been a name, and she wanted to find out the name of lover boy. Was it Keeley, Kirby, Sivney, no that's not a name…Sidney. The mystery man had to be named Sidney. With a quick intake of breath, she knocked on her friend's door. Brennan couldn't stay in there forever.

Tempe looked down at the phone, took a deep breath and then stood. After all, she had work to do and questions to dodge. She slipped the phone into her pocket, and walked toward the door. "You okay, sweetie?" Angela asked, as soon as her friend walked out of her office.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Tempe kept her eyes turned from the artist for fear of being made.

"It's just, well, you look a little...nervous. Everything okay with Sidney?" Tempe looked confused for a minute before Angela spoke again. "You know, lover boy? Don't play dumb with me Temperance Brennan. I was listening at the door."

"Of course, it's just that," she let the words drift off. "You know what, it's nothing."

"Don't you try to feed me that line. I know you too well. Now what's wrong? You didn't break up or anything, did you?"

"No, nothing like that. I...said something, but I don't know...I mean...never mind." Angela looked at Temperance as they scanned themselves onto the examination platform. There was something distinctly different about her friend.

"Oh. My. God. You're in love."

"Shh," Tempe quickly said, spinning to face Angela. "Keep your voice down."

"Oh, this is so great," Angela said, clapping her hands together. "The Great Brennan is in love." The artist got a dreamy look on her face as she said the last words.

"I'm most certainly am not in love," Tempe tried to lie.

"Oh, yes you are. I know you too well for you to hide it from me. This Sidney must really be something special." As Tempe searched for the right words she noticed Angela's face drop. "Does Booth know about this? About you being in love?"

"I, um," Tempe started. "You know, Booth has been busy with his own life, I doubt he even knows I'm still dating someone."

"Uh-huh. Sure. You mean to tell me that after your little fight yesterday that Booth doesn't know whom you're dating? Give me a break. That's it, isn't it! He was upset because he's in love with you, and you're in love with someone else! That's why he was so mad! Oh, that explains everything."

"It does?" Temperance furrowed her brow, trying to keep up with Angela.

"Of course. Why else would he be so mad about lover boy? He thinks he's beginning to make progress, and wham, you're not available. God, why didn't I see it earlier?"

Tempe watched as Angela began to pace around the platform, her hands on her hips. "That so explains it. Booth sleeps with Rebecca and then Cam and then he finally gets his act together and figures out that it's you he wants and you deliver him a sucker punch to the groin and go and fall in love with someone else. Urg, that's it."

"I doubt Booth really cares one way or the other," Tempe began, but Angela wasn't listening. She was walking down the steps mumbling about ill-timed romances and how she lost something in a pool. Tempe tried to fight the smile that was spreading across her face. _Not what I had in mind_, she thought. _But anything to keep Angela from sniffing around._

With her smile growing wider, Brennan turned to the remains on the examination table. Maybe the day wouldn't go by as slowly as she thought.

XxXxX

Booth sat on the plane, fidgeting. The woman next to him kept throwing him dirty looks when he'd bump her elbow or shift too close to her.

"Do you mind?" She glared at him. Booth looked over at her in surprise, obviously unaware that he was doing anything.

"Sorry," Booth said, and moved as far away from her as he could get. The woman's glare softened.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You look a little...nervous?" Booth swallowed and then blew out a breath.

"I guess nervous is a good word for it," Booth answered. "I'm Seeley," he introduced.

"Tammy." The woman shook his hand firmly. "What has you so nervous, Seeley?"

"My...girlfriend," he said, still finding with word odd as he spoke it. "She um, said she loved me today."

"First time she said it?"

"Yeah. And she's not one for impulsive behavior, so I don't know exactly what reception I'll get. Whenever she does something impulsive, she can panic."

"Do you love her?"

"Yeah, I do."

"And did you tell her?"

"I didn't have a chance to. Well, that's not entirely true. I didn't say it, then she did, and before I could say it, she hung up. She panicked."

"Ah," the woman said. "I remember when my husband said those words to me for the first time. I was stunned. I just sat there, staring at him."

"And did you say them back?" Booth questioned.

The woman laughed. "Yeah, I did. Some two hours later. I had to have time to think. Guess you could say I panicked. But you know what, Seeley? We've been married over eight years now."

"I just don't know what to say when I see her. Do I wait for her to say it again, or do I say it?" Booth ran a hand through his hair.

"Do what feels right, Seeley," Tammy said. "You can never go wrong if you follow your heart."

Booth offered her one of his patented charm smiles and settled down in the seat. Follow your heart. That's what brought him to that point, wasn't it? He never would have made a move on Temperance otherwise, and so far it was paying off.

"Tammy, thank you."

"Anything for a young stud like you," she laughed before settling into her own seat. Booth shook his head in amusement. At least the flight wouldn't be boring.

Brennan moved around her apartment with newfound energy- Nervous energy. She knew Booth would be there soon and she still hadn't worked out what to say- to do. _Do I say that I didn't mean it, _she thought. _Do I pretend I didn't say it?_ Tempe let out a growl as she threw herself onto her couch. _I can hope that he didn't hear me. Don't be stupid, of course he heard me._ Again Tempe sighed. "Calm down," she told herself, and willed her heart to slow, but a knock on her door made it speed up. Tempe stood, wiped her hands together and then moved toward the door. She reached for the doorknob, counted to three and then opened it.

"I love you," Seeley said before capturing her lips with his own. Temperance wrapped her arms around his neck as his own went to her waist, picking her up slightly from the ground. _Well, that answers that question._ Booth walked them into her apartment, shutting the door behind him as he moved.

Their kiss was passionate, filling them both with a heat that they couldn't explain. Finally, Booth lowered her back to her feet and lifted his mouth from hers. "I love you," he said again, keeping a tight hold on her, for fear that she would turn from him, that she would get scared and run. His fears were smoothed when Tempe reached up, placed a hand on the back of his head and pulled him down to her.

"I love you too," she whispered before kissing him. Seeley's heart soared. His soul felt like it was on fire. She loved him. Temperance Brennan loved him and she had said it first.

Booth pulled away from her momentarily before trailing kisses down her jaw and neck. She clutched at him, moving her head to the side to give him better access. Tears welled in her eyes, which she fought to control. No one had ever said they loved her outside of her parents and brother. This however, was entirely different. This was...wonderful.

A small sob escaped, along with the flow of tears she had tried to fight. Seeley pulled away and looked at her, immediately concerned.

"Sweetheart, are you all right?" His heart pounded at what the tears meant. Temperance looked at him, smiling as tears wet her cheeks.

"Never better."

Seeley returned the smile and gather her up in his arms. "I've missed you," he said. "I missed everything about you."

"I missed you too, Seeley," she replied.

"I have something for you." Seeley let go of her and walked back to the door, which he opened. He bent down and pulled a bag from around the corner. Tempe wiped at her eyes as she watched him open it and pull something out. When he turned back around, his surprise was behind his back.

"What did you bring me?" she asked, sounding very much like a child. Booth's grin got wider as he brought his hands around to the front of him. In them was a container that read 'Passion Fruit Juice'.

For a moment, Temperance looked crestfallen, but only a moment. Then she began to laugh.

"I think that should go just great with dinner."

"Oh really? And what are we having?"

"Come take a look," she grinned before taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen.

Seeley followed Tempe with a smile. The fact that she had taken the time to cook him dinner meant a lot to him. He knew that cooking wasn't one of her favorite pass times. "Mmm, it smells good," he said after taking a deep breath.

"Thank you," she said. "For the main dish we have chicken cooked with olive oil and rosemary along with smashed garlic potatoes and a veggie medley."

"Damn, Bones, when did you go to cooking school?" Tempe ignored the question as she turned to him with a smile.

"And for dessert, White Chocolate and Passion Fruit Cheesecake."

"I can't believe you went through all this for me."

"You did it for me."

"And I'd do it again in a heartbeat." He smiled at her before kissing her one more time.

XxXxX

"Bones, I'm going to have to let you cook more often, Seeley said as he rested his hand on his full stomach. He smiled contentedly at Temperance, watching as she got up from her chair and crossed to him.

"Oh, really," she said, knocking his feet from the coffee table and then straddling his thighs. "And why's that?" Seeley reached up and ran a hand down her cheek.

"Cause that was damn good," he said. "Only one thing could make it better."

"And what's that?" Tempe asked, feeling as though she already knew the answer.

Seeley cupped the back of her head and pulled her down to him. "This," he whispered before claiming her lips.

Temperance ran her hands over his chest, tracing the musculature under the material. She flicked her tongue against his lips, asking for entry, to which Booth complied. With his free hand, Seeley traced small circles on the small of her back before gripping her waist and pulling her flush against him.

"God, I missed you," he said against her lips. Tempe rocked her hips pulling a groan from him.

"Me or sex?" she asked as she pulled back and began to unbutton his shirt.

"You," he answered. "Always you. The sex is just a bonus." Seeley moved his hands up and under her shirt until he touched bare flesh. "A great bonus," he said again with an evil smile. His hands traveled up until they brushed across the underside of her breasts. She gasped and arched slightly toward Booth. His fingers slid up over the fullness of her breasts, and circled around her nipples, bringing them to tight points. Temperance hissed in a breath and arched a little closer to him.

"God, Seeley." She pushed his shirt down off of his shoulders, and Booth let go of her body long enough to shrug out of the garment.

He couldn't wait any longer to feel her bare skin against his- to feel her around him. Seeley had come to the conclusion that Dr. Temperance Brennan was a drug and he needed a fix. He wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other one to help him slide forward and then up off the couch. Tempe tightened her hold on him and wrapped her legs around him. She kissed down his jaw line as he made his way to her bedroom.

When they reached the bed, Seeley turned, falling backwards with Temperance on top of him. As they settled, she reached for the buttons of her shirt, watching Booth watch her as she pulled off the piece of clothing.

"Beautiful," Seeley murdered as he ran his hands up her torso, enjoying the feel of her silky skin under his fingers.

"You always seem to say that," Tempe teased as she lowered herself to his chest.

"That's because you are," he answered. "The most gorgeous creature ever." Tempe smiled.

"You're just saying that."

"I mean it, Temperance. Now and every time forward." Tempe's smile grew as she captured his lips. She was done with talk. As his hand slid up her back, he quickly unclasped her bra, wanting to feel her skin against his. Temperance opened her mouth for him, moaning slightly as his tongue slid into her mouth and brushed against her own. Once Tempe's bra had joined her shirt on the floor, Seeley brought his mouth to one of her nipples. He flicked his tongue across it and then pulled it in between his lips. Tempe drew in a sharp breath and closed her eyes. She loved the feel of him, loved what he could make her feel. Heat pooled low in her stomach, and her heart raced behind her rib cage.

She rocked her hips, feeling his erection under her. Booth growled and brought up a hand to caress her other breast, flicking his thumb across her nipple. Temperance gasped, arching forward again.

"Seeley," she murmured, rocking forward again.

Hearing his name fall from her lips drove him wild. In one quick movement, they had switched places, and Seeley was pulling her pants off. He let his hands caress her hips, her thighs, and her legs. He loved the small gasps each time he touched a sensitive spot. Once Tempe was completely naked, Booth discarded the rest of his clothes.

He stood over her, looking down at her slender form, and watched as a smile slid onto her face. She sat up, and circled her arms around his waist before dropping small kisses onto his abdomen. Booth slid his hands into her hair and closed his eyes, relishing the feel of her skilled lips on his skin. Even though they'd only been parted for a day, it felt like so much longer.

"God, Temperance, I love you so much." She paused in her ministrations to look up at him. The intensity of emotion in his eyes made her heart beat faster. She let go of his waist and shifted her position so that she was sitting on her shins, the rest of her body up against his.

She cupped his face between her hands and stared into his chocolate brown eyes. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and then she smiled. "I love you too, Seeley," she said softly. Booth covered her hands with his own and returned her smile.

"You know this changes everything, don't you?" he asked.

"How so?" she questioned, suddenly worried that their words had ruined their relationship.

"Everybody is going to be able to see the emotion in our eyes. We won't be able to hide it any more." Tempe gave a relieved giggle crossed with a sigh.

"I'm not sure we want to hide it anymore."

"Angela's going to be all over this, you do know that, right?"

"I don't care," she said before kissing him. Booth ran his hands over her silky skin, relishing the feel of it as her mouth played over his. Tempe broke away and began peppering his jaw and neck with small kisses. Booth slid his hands down her back and squeezed her backside, massaging the flesh there.

She returned to his lips and her tongue darted out and into his mouth. She loved the taste of him, the feel of his tongue dancing with hers. She ran the tip of her tongue across the ridge behind his top teeth and Booth pulled away. "God, that tickles." Tempe simply smiled at him and wiggled her eyebrows.

"I know a few more spots that tickle."

"No, don't you even..." but she did. Her fingers danced over the muscle ridge at the top of his hips. Seeley gasped, grabbed hold of her and twisted so that he fell backwards onto the bed, taking her down with him. Temperance laughed, and adjusted her position over his hips. As she smiled down at him, he moved his hands to her hips. "Two can play at that game." Swiftly, he let his fingers dance over the join of her leg to her center, grinning wickedly when her hips rocked forward, and a loud gasp slipped from her lips. Again, he slid his fingers over the spot, making her rock harder. She brought a hand to her hair, closed her eyes and bit her lip as Booth snaked his fingers to her center and slipped them between her folds.

Tempe tried to hold back the groan, but it escaped as her lips parted. _How come he always know what to do?_, she questioned herself, as heat began to pool in the bottom of her stomach. Booth let his thumb brush over her sensitive nub as he brought his free hand up to cup one of her breasts. Tempe opened her eyes and looked down at him and smiled. Here was the man she loved - _yes, loved_- pleasing her. What a great feeling that caused in her.

She reached between them and circled her hand around his shaft, sliding it slowly up and down as her other hand slid up her body to her free breast. Booth groaned at the sensation, but couldn't keep his eyes off of her hand as she made lazy circles around her pointed tip. How was she able to do this to him?

No other woman had ever made him feel like this, like his body was about to explode if he didn't have her. But it was more than that. He also felt like his world would end without her. He watched as Tempe closed her eyes again and let her head tilt backwards. She rubbed the palm of her hand against her nipple and Seeley lost it. He grabbed her by the waist and rolled atop her, his lips crashing down on her mouth. He needed her.

Booth broke away from her long enough to fish out his wallet. With shaking hands, he removed the condom and ripped open the packaging. To his surprise, Temperance stilled his hands and took it from him. She carefully rolled it down over him, meeting his eyes with her won when she finished. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back down with her.

"I can't wait any longer," she said as he shifted between her thighs. In one smooth motion, he slid into her, moaning at the sensation.

XxXxX

Seeley pulled Tempe closer to his chest. His heart threatened to beat its way out from under his ribs. Their bodies were slick with sweat and the smell of sex hung thick in the air. "That was... magnificent," he huffed. Tempe nodded against him, her own breaths coming in heavy pants.

"I agree." Booth licked his lips and then placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Must be the words." Tempe pulled from his grip and looked into his eyes. She knew what words and she had a feeling that he was right.

"I love you, Seeley Booth," she said. She liked how the words sounded coming from her, and she was surprised at how easily they fell from her lips.

"I love you too, Temperance Brennan."

Brennan smiled and closed her eyes. This was definitely something she could grow used to. Booth looked down at her and gently kissed her hair. If he could go to sleep like this every night for the rest of his life, he wouldn't need anything else.

_What an odd thought, _he said to himself. Bones and the rest of my life. He looked down again at the top of her head and smiled. _Well, maybe not completely odd thought._ "Hey, Bones."

"Yeah?"

"What do you say we do raspberries tomorrow?"


	8. Chapter 8 Raspberries

A/N: We would like to think everybody who read and reviewed this fiction. This chapter brings it to a close and we both hope that you all enjoyed it. Thanks again, and remember, in the world of fan fiction, wearing socks while having sex does not equate to safety. Wolfy and Goldy

Booth woke up early, smiling at the feeling of the warm body next to him. Temperance was snuggled up to his side and clutching at him like he was a giant teddy bear. He looked down at her for a moment, enjoying the way her sleep softened features gave her a child like look. She had no worries while she slept, and it looked good on her. Gently, he reached out and ran a hand over her hair. He loved the way her body seemed to mold to his, as if they were made by God to fit together. He loved the small, shy smile that tugged at her lips, revealing some of the pleasant dream she must be having, but most of all, he loved her. His smile grew at the thought. He loved her, and she loved him. She had said so. Booth picked his head up slightly from the pillow and kissed her on the top of the head.

Temperance sighed in her sleep, the smile growing slightly larger as she mumbled something. Booth listened carefully, thinking that maybe she was waking up. That wasn't the case. When it became clear that she was still fast asleep, Seeley whispered the question, "What did you say?" Temperance readjusted her head against his chest.

With a sigh she said, "Raspberries." Seeley found it hard not to laugh, both at the word and the fact the Tempe talked in her sleep.

"What about raspberries?" he asked. 

He was answered with delightful, "Mmmm." He suppressed a laugh at the fact that she answered him, and then thought to see how far he could get with this.

"Temperance, what do you like about the raspberries?" She shifted again and gave a small moan. The sound was slightly arousing, and Booth could feel himself respond to the sound.

"The juice," she responded.

Booth shifted under the covers. "What about the juice?" Tempe didn't answer, instead her fingers curled, digging her nails into his chest, and her hips rotated slightly against him. Booth bit back a groan. This is killin' me, he thought. His smile suddenly turned into an evil grin as he softly ran the back of his free hand down her face, pulling another moan from the sleeping doctor.

"Seeley," she breathed, leaning into his hand. Booth leaned over and kissed the pulse point directly behind her ear. When he pulled away, her eyes were opened, and she was smiling at him. "That's some way to wake up."

"Here to please," he said, tightening his arms around her to bring her closer to him. He captured her lips in a passion filled kiss, and brought his hand up to brush against her breast. Temperance arched toward him at his touch, and moaned into his mouth as he began to draw lazy circles with his thumb over her nipple, bringing it erect in a moment. Tempe ran a hand down Booth's bare chest, enjoying the feel of his skin warm under her touch. As her hand descended lower, Booth took in a sharp breath and groaned.

"You're gonna kill me," Booth said against her lips when her hand closed around his penis.

"I wouldn't do that," Tempe responded. Booth moved his hand from her breast down to her stomach. He would never get use to touching that area of her. It was so flat, and toned, and honestly turned him on even more. He shut his eyes as she began to slide her hand up and down his shaft. His touch on her body stilled as he enjoyed the sensation, and when she stopped he looked at her, confused. Her pointed expression told him what he'd done wrong, and he began the caress trail down past her belly button.

His fingers played across her hair and then slid between her folds. Tempe moaned into the kiss and then pulled back, giving Booth the chance to place kisses down her throat. "Do...you...have..." she began. Booth stopped in mid-kiss. "What's wrong?"

Seeley closed his eyes and groaned, "Please tell me you have a condom?"

"I was about to ask you," she responded before closing her eyes in frustration. Booth slipped his fingers from inside her and rolled away, bringing one arm over his eyes- So much for spontaneity.

Tempe leant over and kissed his cheek. "I guess we'll just have to wait," she said. 

"Oh, yeah, that's gonna be a piece of cake."

"Never said it would be easy," she told him. "But think of how sweet it'll be later tonight." Booth uncovered his eyes and looked over at her. A sly smile played on her lips.

"Yeah?" 

"Oh yeah."

"Then I can't...shit, it's after eight" Booth ran a hand down his face before looking at Temperance. "It can't be," she said then gasped as she saw the time. "We're late."

XxXxX

Angela glanced at her watch and checked the time. Brennan had only been late a few times and they generally involved a romp in the sack. She glanced once down the hallway, then back at her watch. If Brennan thought she'd be free of the interrogation Angela had planned, then she was sorely mistaken.

Brennan pushed through the doors of the Medico-Labs and rushed toward her office. Maybe nobody noticed, she thought as she reached out to unlock her door.

"Damn, he must be good." Brennan jumped and spun around. Angela stood watching her with her arms loosely crossed in front of her. 

"What?" Brennan asked.

"That Sidney dude," Angela clarified. "He must be damn good in the sack to make the Great Dr. Brennan late for work."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Brennan lied, turning her back to the artist and unlocking her office door.

"Oh, don't you give me that Temperance Brennan. The only times you have ever been late to work have involved some acrobatics in the sack. Now 'fess up."

"I'm not confessing to anything, because there's nothing to confess." Brennan avoided Angela's gaze, knowing that if she looked up, the artist would know instantly that she was lying through her teeth.

"Yeah, right, then look me in the eye and tell me that lie." Brennan shrugged off her coat and hung it on her coat rack.

"Listen, Angela, I have a lot of work to do today," she began. "Booth should be coming by later to drop off some reports that I need to read over, not to mention, I have to prepare for a book signing in two days, and Cam is on my butt to finish up with remains flown in from India. I don't have time to chat."

"Bull. You're good at multi-tasking, and when did Booth get back into town?"

"Last night."

"And how would you know if you were with Sidn...I am such an idiot."

"I highly doubt that. You're well above the normal level for IQs...that's not what you meant, is it?"

"No, that's not what I meant. You're off the hook for now, Bren. We'll continue this discussion later." Angela left the office muttering under her breath, and leaving Brennan to wonder why the Spanish Inquisition had suddenly ended. With a shrug, she put on her lab coat. Best to get straight onto the remains.

Angela stood watching the back of Brennan hunched over the India remains. Her hands expertly examined each bone, and then jotted down notes. Something's different, Angela thought. With a sigh, she brought one hand up and rubbed thoughtfully at her chin. "Why the worried look?" Hodgins asked, coming to stand next to the artist.

"Oh, hi, Jack," she answered, never tearing her eyes from the working doctor. "I'm not worried, I'm thinking."

"'Kay, why the thinking look?" 

"Has Brennan been acting differently to you?"

"How can you tell with her?"

"She's been evasive, and I know for a fact that she's lying to me, but I'm not sure why. She's got some new guy, but she won't give me any details."

"So, maybe she just wants to keep her love life a secret."

"But why? I mean, I heard her talking to him on the phone the other day, and I thought she called him Sidney, but the sound was muffled. It might have been something else, because every time I bring up that name, she has no idea what I'm talking about. And if I bring up Booth around her, she gets really nervous."

"Then maybe she's seeing the G-man."

"No, it can't be. You didn't see their fight in the restaurant the other day. It was pretty vicious."

"They could have been acting."

"Bren, act? I don't think so."

Angela was about to say something, when the doors of the labs opened. She watched Brennan closely as Booth crossed over to the platform, but couldn't see her body language change any. "Who's the other guy?" Hodgins asked.

"I don't know," Angela said. Brennan looked up from the remains and smiled slightly at Booth. Then her eyes landed on the other man.

"Sully," she said, standing up and pulling off her gloves. "Nice to see you." 

"Dr. Brennan," Sully said as Brennan walked down the steps and shook his hand. 

"Angela, Hodgins, this is Agent Sullivan, from Florida." Angela smiled. That's it!

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Sully," Angela said as she put quite a lot of emphasis on Sully's name. It wasn't Sidney- it was Sully. It had to be.

"I've heard so much about all of you, and I'm glad I can finally meet you all face to face," he said as he shook Angela's hand.

"No, trust me, the pleasure's all mine." Booth looked over at Temperance and mouthed, "Is she hitting on him?" Brennan just shrugged before leading both agents to her office.

"It wasn't Sidney I heard," Angela whispered to Hodgins as Brennan's door closed. "It was Sully! It had to be."

"You think so?"

"Of course," Angela said. "Had to be. Sully is the one who's been stealing our Brennan's heart." Hodgins looked over at the closed and wonder if Angela was right. Could it Brennan and Sully be...dating?

"Sully, what brings you over here?" Brennan sat down behind her desk as Booth and Sully took chairs opposite her.

"I just wanted to stop by to have you sign off on the case we worked together in Florida. When Booth said he was coming over, I thought I would join him." Sully handed the file over to Brennan for her signature.

Brennan tossed a smile at Booth and then opened the folder. She quickly scrawled her signature across the bottom and then handed it back to Sully. "Booth and I are going to lunch," Sully said. "Why don't you join us?"

"Thank you for the offer," Brennan said. "But I'm afraid I'm skipping lunch today. I have a meeting with my editor."

"Then maybe next time I'm in town."

"Of course." Booth and Sully both stood. 

"Oh, here," Booth said, holding out a brown bag. "I thought you might want a snack." Brennan gave him a sweet smile and took the bag. She looked inside and smiled.

"Raspberry and peanut butter sandwich?" she questioned. Booth nodded with a smile. Sully looked from Brennan to Booth.

"Is...there something...going on?" the other agent asked. Brennan's eyes went wide as she looked over at Booth.

"Something," Booth said. "Come on, Sully, let's leave the good doctor to her work."

As the two FBI agents left the office, Angela slid in, offering Sully a sly look. Brennan watched her friend in amusement, before realizing that she was probably in for another interrogation. "While you three were in here, a gift arrived for you," Angela said. Temperance frowned slightly.

"A gift? What kind of gift?"

"Mrs. Robinson sent it as a thank you for solving her daughter's murder. It's a fruit basket." Tempe looked at Angela sharply.

"A what?"

"Fruit basket. So is he the one? Is he why you're being so evasive?"

"Who?"

"Sully. Is he why you're being so secretive? You don't want Booth to know you're seeing another agent?"

"Ange, I am not romantically involved with Agent Sullivan." Brennan set the bag down on her desk and leaned against it, her arms crossed.

Angela's eyes settled on the bag, an almost manic gleam there. "What's in the bag?"

"The bag?" Brennan repeated. "Oh, it's a sandwich." Brennan's eyes darted out the open door and saw Booth standing watching them. 

"Didn't Booth bring that in?"

"Yes," Brennan said, pushing off the desk and walking out the office. Her eyes landed on the fruit basket and she felt her cheeks begin to grow warm. Booth caught her eyes and winked. "Um, Booth," she said, and then coughed to clear her throat.

"Yes?" Sully watched the exchanged along with the rest of the squints.

"Are um...are we still on for tonight?" Angela's mouth opened slightly and her eyes went wide. Booth smiled and stepped forward. He grabbed a peach from the basket, and then stepped yet closer to Brennan.

"Absolutely, Temperance," he said. He placed a kiss on her cheek, winked at Angela, threw the peach in the air, caught it and then turned toward Sully.

"You ready?"

"Oh. My. Gawd. It was Seeley I heard," Angela said, clapping her hands together. "You've been making a fruit salad with Booth!"

A/N::lights dim and the screen flashes white:: At an undisclosed location, we find our heroes, Booth and Brennan, struggling to make it through day to day actives. ::Booth dressed only in jeans swigging an axe:: They must learn to rely even more on each other as their partnership and newly forged romantic relationship is put to the test. ::Booth and Brennan standing on white sand, kissing:: Can they survive the tests and trials of a head to head competition::Booth running against a group of men down a stretch of beach:: And what happens when the rules of the game changes::Booth and Brennan exchange worried looks:: Find out when Gold Wolf Productions brings you Stamina: Law Enforcement Edition ::screen goes black and with white writing:: Coming in 2007 ::a deep voice says:: This fiction has not yet been rated ::screen goes black::


End file.
